Totally A Cinderella Story
by Destiny-sama
Summary: These 4 girls can only wish for a cinderella story with their Prince Charmings, the boys from the band FairyTail. But when these guys enter the girls' lives, it is FAR from the little fairytale in their minds. Cinderella had it easy. WARNING: OCS, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. Hopefully, it's funny...Enjoy! Nalu, Gruvia, Gale, Jerza.
1. The Fateful Meeting

**Destiny: Hey everyone, I'm Destiny-sama! But for my dear readers you can call me nee-chan ^/ / /^ (dat happy blush..)**

**Natsu and Gray: No one will **_**ever **_**call you that.**

**Lucy: Hey don't be mean!**

**Levy: You guys agreed on something!**

**All: Gasp o.0**

**Destiny: Anyways this is my second fanfic. I have another one called A New Life A New Wound A New Healer. It's a GaLe. If you guys like this one please give my other one a chance. It's not done though cuz I kinda got writer's block Gomen! And to the story. BTW, this story has a few OCs and I made up names. Well actually I searched up Japanese names! You'll understand why in this chapter. All credits to Hiro Mashima-sama**

**Chapter 1: The Fateful (?) Meating**

**Erza's P.O.V.**

I climbed in through the window that led to the fire escape. **(A/N: U guys watched Shake It Up? Yeah it's the way Rocky comes in w/ out the Hey, Hey, Hey). **Everyone else was already here. I glanced at Lucy and Levy who lounging on the couch waiting for her to come. Juvia was sitting with her iPhone. Probably reading a Gray Fullbuster x Reader Lemon Fanfic. I don't blame her. All of us totally had the hots for the members of FairyTail, the coolest boy band in Fiore. My face warmed up just thinking about Jellal Fernandes. He was my God. Juvia was obsessed with Gray. Lucy was bedazzled by Natsu Dragneel, and though Levy wouldn't admit it, she adored Gajeel Redfox. We're total idiots. I mean you guys are all thinking Get over it! They're popstars, and you guys are just 4 fangirls out of a billion. I sighed. I would do anything to meet Jellal in person. Anything.

"Hey, Erza stop zoning out, Juvia get your ass of that chair, we need to head to school now. First day don't wanna be late," Lucy yelled snapping her fingers in front of my face. I sighed. Yes we were dorks who went to Magnolia High. We would never meet FairyTail.

**Natsu's P.O.V.**

I grunted as Jellal shoved me. I crashed into a bunch of dirty dishes that were on the table. I faked a glare and punched him lightly. Gray sat on the couch watching TV and who knows where Gajeel was.

Our manager, Makarov came into the room. "Idiots…where is Gajeel? GAJEEL," Makarov bellowed. We heard a thump upstairs. So he had been sleeping. Gajeel stumbled down the stairs and growled, "What?"

"You boys have been too lazy and you haven't written a good song for the past 2 months. I am enrolling you in a school," Makarov announced.

"WHAT," we started to protest, but Makarov shut us up with a glare.

"You guys need education. You will be going to Magnolia High. The principal is a close friend of mine and I've already talked to her about it. You will wear disguises. I have everything set up in you rooms. You'll have a sticky with you names on it," Makarov stated and started walking away.

"Wait, when do we start," Jellal asked.

"Today," Makarov smirked.

We groaned and headed up to our rooms.

I picked my way through the old clothes lying on the floor and looked at the ones laid out on my bed. A red t-shirt that read REBEL and black jeans. I had a black hoodie and red converse and a black wig. To top it all off, a red and black cap. A small post-it was on the hat. I picked it up and looked at it. _Kai. _I sighed and started changing.

**Jellal's P.O.V.**

_Akira. _Well at least I didn't get some retarded name. I looked at my new outfit. White jeans, a navy blue shirt, and an informal black blazer with a blondish-white hair that covered the eye I had my tattoo on. I grabbed my bag walked out of my room.

**Gajeel's P.O.V.**

I was wearing a tight black shirt that showed off my amazing biceps and chiseled chest, black jeans, with black vans. I had a black wig with long, long bangs that covered my face in order to hide my studs. Emo much? I looked at my name tag. _Raikou. _I slung on my black (again?) backpack over my shoulder.

**Gray's P.O.V.**

I took one last look at my outfit. Dark blue jeans with a black shirt and a brown wig. _All right Gray…wait no I'm Daichi now. Okay lets do this._ I picked up my bag and walked out.

**Norm P.O.V**

The boys walked out of their rooms and glanced at each other.

"Hey guys, I'm Akira," Jellal…Akira reached out and shook their hands.

"Sup I'm Kai," Kai grinned.

"Daichi's the name," Gray…gah Daichi said right back.

"Raikou," Raikou said emotionless.

"Your last name is Suzuki now chop chop you will be late. Also make sure your tattoos are covered at all times.," Makarov said giving the boys a one over. "You guys look good," he said approving his work.

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

We were laughing really hard at a joke that Juvia had said about Gray. Well she said it as though she were serious, but it was hilarious. We stopped laughing when we heard a nasty, hateful voice. Our sworn enemies.

"Hey freaks," Chiyo greeted, ever so kindly and glaring at Erza.

"You losers laughing at her face," Koyuki said gesturing to my face. I glared at her.

"Up top, sista. Oh and by the way we went to the last FairyTail concert over the summer," Natsumi chimed in, smirking at Juvia," Gray touched my hand."

"It was amazing. Gajeel is so hot," Takara smiled sarcastically at Levy. Levy's eyes narrowed

They knew how much we loved FairyTail. They only liked FairyTail because it bothered us. They loved to tease us. But lately its gone to far. Once Chiyo said that Jellal had given her an autograph and _hugged her._ Erza had turned away. I mean sure you can laugh at us for believing in things that don't exist, but there is no need to make us feel bad. Their parents did everything for them. My parents were dead. Levy's didn't care about her so she lived with me. Juvia's parents were hardly ever around due to work. Erza's mom was a slut, fooling around with just about every male that was willing to. There was no way we could ever get tickets to go to one of those concerts.

"Don't you have to go, oh I don't know, pluck your unibrows? They need a bit of work," I growled, "Leave us alone." My friends and I turned around and left them.

"Their so annoying," Erza sighed.

"I can't believe Gray-sama was tainted by that nasty thing," Juvia cried.

"I wanna see Gajeel in person," Levy frowned.

_Riiiing._

"Oh I gotta go. My class is B4. What're yours," I asked them.

"Me too, I have the same class," Levy smiled.

"Me three," Erza grinned.

"Me four," Juvia stated and we started laughing.

"Let's go," I said and hooked arms with Levy and Juvia. Erza latched on to my bag and off we went.

**Levy's P.O.V.**

Had Takara actually seen Gajeel? She didn't have to tell me how hot he was. I already knew that. I settled down at the seat assigned to me. I looked around. Lucy sat diagonally right, Erza sat on my left, and Juvia sat behind me. I looked at our classmates and scowled. Just out luck. Those hateful bitches were in our class. All four of them. Lucy noticed my look and turned. She groaned. Erza and Juvia didn't even need to look to know what had hit us.

"They're here aren't they," Erza asked. I nodded.

Our teacher walked in then. "Hello class, my name is Sora Takahashi-sensei," she smiled. She frowned at the weak greeting of the class. "WHAT, DID YOU GUYS NOT EAT BREAKFAST? GREET ME PROPERLY," Takahashi-sensei growled. Everyone sweatdropped. "Ohayou Gozaimasu," we greeted. _Bipolar much_ I thought to myself.

"We have four new students who are brothers in this class. Stand up and pay your respect. Come in boys," Takahashi-sensei scowled at us. Four boys walked in.

"Hey everybody, I'm Daichi Suzuki," said the one with brown hair.

"Sup, I'm Kai Suzuki," said the one with a red and black cap.

"The name's Akira Suzuki, but call me Akira," said the blondie.

"Raikou," said the emo. You could see one eye glaring out from in between his bangs. Brunette winked at the girls. Red cap threw his cap into a crowd of gushing girls. Blondie kissed the hand of the girl who was seated in front of him. Emo just smiled. All of the girls except for my friends and me blushed. I scowled. I knew their type. Playboys. I mean, sure they were good-looking, but they don't compare to FairyTail. The boys in our class groaned and muttered something about wannabes. One of the boys called out," It doesn't matter how many girls think they are cute, as long as Lucy is not with them, I am fine. And Lucy will never be with them." Lucy turned around and blew the boy who said that a kiss. Right you should know that we refer to ourselves as dorks, but in school we are actually pretty popular. I hope that everyone thinks we're nice though.

"Same with Erza," one of the boys, in the front called out. Erza smiled and gave him a tiny wave. Juvia's fans agreed. I knew I wasn't as popular as the other three so I didn't expect it when someone said, "I don't think that they are good enough for Levy anyways." I looked back surprised. A blonde haired boy smiled shyly at me. I smiled back.

"SHUT UP. You boys you will sit in the front four desks," Takahashi-sensei scowled. And the clock started ticking away.

**Juvia's P.O.V.**

I stared at the back of the brunette new boy. There was something slightly off about him. I think it was the fact that his brown hair did not go with his black eyes. I'm not sure but there is something off about him. I take out my notebook. The teacher rambles on about something or the other and I stare at the wonderful Gray on the front of my book. His hot abs, his FairyTail tattoo. How could every girl in this school not totally fangirl over him? I blushed. At that moment Takahashi-sensei caught me staring down at Gray-sama, blushing. She walked over to my desk and slammed her ruler down. I snapped out of my trance.

"Ah…yes Takahashi-sensei?" I said with an air of innocence.

"What is this…Oh Gray Fullbuster…you like him," she wondered surprised.

"No I LOVE him. He is so goddamn hot," I gushed.

"I know right," Takahashi-sensei blushed," I want to run my hands through his hair."

I growled. "You won't touch him."

"And you have any right to decide that?"

"We are now forever enemies. Just watch as Gray marries me," I blushed at the idea. The entire class started laughing. Takahashi-sensei scowled. "You ridicule me? Well, detention for you."

**Daichi's P.O.V.**

She wants to marry me? Seriously? I smirked. What a fangirl. I would never go out with a commoner like her. Though it would be fun to tease her_._ I heard a loud crash and I turned around. Blondie was on the ground with a surprised look on her face. Redhead stood up looking like she had pushed Blondie. I thought they were friends…

"Damn Erza, why'd you push me?" Blondie growled. Erza stuck her tongue out at Blondie," You deserve it Lucy, you damn bitch." Lucy grabbed Erza's hair.

"HEY," Takahashi-sensei bellowed," DETENTION FOR BOTH OF YOU! SIT DOWN!"

"FUUUUUUUUUUUCK," I looked back again. The small bluette was standing up with a slightly confused look on her face.

"YOU TOO! DETENTION," Takahashi-sensei growled.

"Thank you Takahashi-sensei," the bluette bowed and sat down.

The entire class face-ground

The 3 girls looked back at Juvia. I only saw Juvia mouth the words Thank You. So they were friends. I was right.

**Raikou's P.O.V.**

I looked over at Daichi who was still smirking.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUCK," the shrimp girl was standing up. She looked like she didn't know what she was doing. _What an idiot. _She got a detention and said thank you_._ Who does that? Well obviously her. _So stuuuupid_ I sighed. As I waited for class to be over.

**Akira's P.O.V.**

I looked back at the girls who had caused a scene. One of them caught my attention. Her scarlet hair shone like blood in the sun filtering through the window. Haven't I seen her before? I mean, that hair is unforgettable. Well I don't know, but that seems like a fun girl to bother_._ I smirked.

**Kai's P.O.V.**

She was stuck in my head. The blondie…what was her name? Right, Lucy. That girl freaking fell of her chair because of a push. And her comeback? She pulled the redhead's hair. How girlish. Well that's what you would expect from a girl with a very nice rack_._ I smiled.This is gonna be fun.

TIMESKIP (after all the boring subjects are done)

**Erza's P.O.V.**

Ugh, math is finally over. So boring. I was packing away my stuff, when Takahashi-sensei made a very amazing announcement.

"OKAY YOU STUPID BRATS. IT HAS BEEN A PAIN IN THE ASS WORKING WITH YOU, I AM SO GLAD THAT WE ARE DONE FOR TODAY," she bellowed and cleared her throat," anyways, over the summer we added a new section to this school. As you know we are very high in the rating of schools for our academic talent, but we seem to be lacking in umm, other aspects, so our school has installed an art and talent expansion program. There will be many electives that you may take such as, dance, singing, and you know the other stuff. I will pass out a sheet of paper that will have a list of electives that we have. Check the one that you want. It will be due tomorrow. DON'T TURN IT IN LATE, OTHERWISE I WILL HAVE TO SPEND EXTRA TIME WITH YOU FOR THE REST OF THE YEAR. NOW WE ALL DON'T WANT THAT DO WE?"

"Yes sensei," the class sweat-dropped and mumbled, while taking the sheets and getting the hell out of there and to lunch.

I grabbed a table near the corner of the lunch room and waited for the others to buy their lunch. I looked over the elective sheet. Not really anything interesting. Wait! Dancing and Dance Choreography! OH. MY. GOD. Dancing is my favorite think after Jellal Fernandes. I could dance all day. And on top of that, we get to choreograph dances. This is so amazing. I checked that one signed my name put the date…oh shit. Guardian signature. Ummm who could I go to? I don't know I guess I'll just talk to Principal Porlyusica. Well Lucy, Levy, and Juvia would have to, too. Speaking of them, I saw Lucy and Juvia scanning the room, looking for me. I waved at them and they smiled and walked over. They set their lunches down.

"Where's Levy," I wondered.

"Hmmm, oh she stayed back to ask the teacher something about electives. Which reminds me, who should I ask about the whole guardian signature. I chose Songwriting," Lucy mumbled through a mouthful of food.

"Don't talk with your mouth full. I chose Costume Designing," Juvia smiled. That suited her. "Anyways, I'm asking my nanny." Right, I forgot that Juvia's rich.

"I'm going to Porlyusica," I told them.

"Oh that a- ," Lucy started, but was interrupted by a loud crash. We all turned around to see Levy on the ground with her stuff cluttered around her. Near her was that emo. What was his name? Ugh I don't remember, but that didn't matter.

We rushed to Levy's side.

"Are you okay," Lucy said sitting next to Levy collecting her stuff.

"Noo, this is the dress Nana made for me," Levy stared at her dress; with I realized now, spaghetti and meatballs all over it. She started to tear up.

"No no, don't cry, I'll make sure that there is no stain. It'll be as good as new," Juvia soothed, wiping off the food. Levy started to cry. Juvia shrugged off her black half-jacket and put it on Levy so it covered up the food. Lucy wiped the floor and Levy's face, no not with the same tissue.

"What's wrong? It's just a dress, you can just buy it again," Emo grunted, a smile playing on his face," Did your maid make that for you, you rich little baby."

"No my grandmother did," Levy said getting up, her voice shaking, "and you ruined it." She kicked his leg as hard as she could.

Emo clutched his leg.

"Hey," a brown haired guy came up to us," you can't kick him."

"Do I know you," Lucy questioned.

"Whew, feisty! By the way, are you wearing space pants, 'cuz your ass is out of this world," A black haired guy came behind Lucy and pinched her butt. She gasped and whirled around. My memory was jogged now. These were those playboy bros. I was just about to tell the girls to ignore them and leave when I felt arms wrap around my waist.

"Hey, babe," I voice whispered into my neck. I stiffened, remembering. The guy behind me chuckled. He is a pervert. No I can't be touched by a man-whore.

"Let go," I growled. He whirled me around and caught me in a hug. I pushed him away he ran a hand through his blonde-white hair.

"Goddamn, don't even talk to us," I yelled at them.

"Well then tell your shorty friend here to watch where she was going," Emo growled.

"I was looking the other way," Levy scowled," You should watch wear you're going, damn emo."

"I can't see someone as short as you," he said and stalked off. The boys followed in suit and we just glared at them.

"Come on girls," Juvia said with a low voice," they are not worth thinking about when we have FairyTail to dream of."

We turned and walked in the opposite direction, ignoring the entire cafeteria staring at us.

**Destiny: Whaddya think?**

**Juvia: Gray-sama, I am sorry. Please punish me!**

**Natsu: Isn't that like a masochist or what ever.**

**Gray: Uhhhh…I'm gonna go now *runs out door**

**Juvia: No Gray-sama, don't leave me *runs after him**

**Destiny: Well, on that awkward note, I just wanna apologize again for my other fanfiction. I mean I got writer's block after 3 chapters. Imma such a terrible writer…:(**

**Gajeel: Yup**

**Destiny: Shut up. Humph. **_**Anyways**_**, just wanted to say, hope you enjoy this story, and you saw the OC's right? Oh and by the way, I think you know who was gonna get paired up with who and who the rival pair is right? So yeah I was gonna have Natsumi be in love with Natsu and I was just like . ._. Maybe not… So yeah, I just wanted to say enjoy this fanfic and review and all that great stuff! BFN, and btw, if your mad at me for the other fanfic, well I got this one in before, Friday!**


	2. Shopping Time!

**Destiny: Here I am!**

**Gajeel: No one—**

**Destiny: Before you continue, I have great news! You and Levy kissed in the book. Well it was in Juvia's imagination…but who cares? You kissed! *fangirls**

**Gajeel: *Small blush Just get to the next chapter**

**Destiny: Okay! I'd like to thank the following peeps:**

sammyluv21

gagalady917

xXHakuraXx

ayumatsubasa

**All right! Chapter 2…and I promise I will upload more. I'm on break now!**

**Chapter 2: Shopping Time!**

**Juvia's P.O.V**

I walked into my small apartment that was a few doors away from Lucy and Levy's apartment and was immediately greeted by Momoko, my favorite maid. She was like my substitute mom, or umm granny…no offense Momoko.

"Hey Momoko," I smiled hugging her," I got an elective sheet from school and I picked Costume Design. I was wondering if you could sign it on the guardian signature part."

"Of course honey, why not," Momoko said warmly, getting a pen from the pocket of her black pants. I got out the sheet and layed it on the coffee table and waited as she signed it.

"Would it bother you if Levy, Lucy, and Erza ask you to sign theirs if they can't find anyone for theirs," I asked.

"Naturally, any friend of yours is like a daughter to me much like you," Momoko said hugging me. I breathed in her gingerbread smell and relaxed. Then, thanking her, I walked into my room and was immediately greeted by my true love, Gray.

"Hey," I blushed at my huge poster of him on the wall. He grinned with his guitar in his hands his sexy hair shining in the lighting of the picture. I blushed and layed down on the bed getting out my sketchbook. I flipped through the many pages I had sketched many outfits on, and finally came to a blank page. As soon as my pencil hit the page I wasn't thinking anymore, just staring at page and watching my pencil glide on the paper, creating the next costume.

When I was done I looked at the paper. A guy's costume. It was rare that I created one of those. With girls costumes you could have so much style, but not so much with guys. I stared at the sketch. Not bad, Juvia, I thought to myself.

**Raikou's P.O.V.**

I squinted at the paper. What should I pick? I scanned the paper again. Ohhh, wrestling. That sounded really interesting I checked it and went to Makarov to get the paper signed.

As I walked downstairs I saw my stupid brothers getting theirs signed.

"Hey, what'd you guys pick," I asked placing the paper in front of Makarov.

"Wrestling," Kai grinned.

"Same here," Daichi smiled.

"What about you, Akira," I raised an eyebrow.

"Uhhh…photography," he mumbled. We laughed at him for a while until Makarov got pissed and told us to do whatever high schoolers do.

We walked to the arcade room.

"So Daichi, you've got an admirer, huh," Kai smirked.

"Just watch as Gray marries me," I imitated.

Daichi laughed. "Like hell I would ever marry, a fangirl as weird as her. She fantasizes like a little elementary kid."

"That's right," Akira grinned, "We're off limits to those commoners." We laughed.

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

"Hey Levy, what did you pick," I asked while turning on the TV.

"Oh uh Art," Levy said.

"Oh you'll be good at that," I turned and smiled at her.

"Who are we gonna get to sign it," Levy asked.

"I don't know, maybe the principal," I replied.

"Hey guys," Erza suddenly entered through the window.

"Yeah," Levy said, acknowledging her as she went back to doing whatever she was doing before.

Erza came and plopped down on the couch with me.

"Did you guys get yours signed," she asked as she grabbed the remote from me and changed the channel.

"Nope, you," I asked as I grabbed it back and changed it back.

"Nah, I'm asking the Principal tomorrow," she said taking the remote back and switching off the TV.

"Hey I wa-," I was cut off by a loud knocking on the door. I opened it to see Juvia.

"Oh hey Juvia," I said walking back to the couch and slouching down.

"Great news guys," she talked animatedly," Momoko said that she will sign your forms." She grinned at us.

"Oh my god, seriously," Levy said turning around.

"Yeah," Juvia smiled tugging at Erza's hand. Erza got up and went out the window to get her form. I grabbed mine from the kitchen counter and we waited for Levy to get hers from her room. When Erza came back, we paraded down the hall into Juvia's apartment.

"Oh hey girls," Momoko smiled at us.

"Hey Momoko, " Erza smiled back.

"Thanks for agreeing to sign our forms," I said sincerely. Levy hugged Momoko. "You understand us so well," she said happily. Momoko just smiled at her and she took out a pen from her pocket and said," All right girls, forms please."

We stood in a line and waited for her to sign our forms. Afterwards we decided to go shopping for a while.

We went back to our apartments to grab our bags and met outside of the apartment. We waited for the bus. When it finally came, we climbed on, paid the fee and settled down for the long ride to the bus stop closest to the mall.

**Kai's P.O.V**

"Guys I'm hungry, I want food," I groaned. My stomach grumbled as if to prove my point.

"Get your lazy ass of the chair and get food you idiot," Daichi spat at me.

"Get it for me," I sighed.

"HEY STUPIDS, GO SHOPPING FOR MORE CLOTHES OR WHATEVER," Makarov's voice bellowed before Daichi could say anything more.

"What why," Akira grumbled at the idea of having to go out.

"Are you guys going to wear the same thing to school everyday," Makarov questioned.

"That's not actually a bad idea," Raikou contemplated.

"Get out of the house," Makarov growled, hitting him on the head..

"Fine," I sighed," As long as we can eat there."

We walked into the garage and decided to go in our black mustang.

**Levy's P.O.V.**

Uhg, finally that ride is over. I stretched after I hopped off the bus. We had a little while to walk until the mall. I groaned, I was hungry now.

"Hey, guys, before we shop, can we get something to eat? I'm starving," Erza groaned.

"Me too," I agreed.

"Sure why not. How 'bout you Juvia," Lucy asked.

"Yeah that sounds good," Juvia sighed staring into the distance. She was probably looking around for Gray, just checking her luck. She does it all the time.

We walked to the mall and talked about random things and we finally reached the front. We looked at the new Chinese restaurant, looked at the crowd, and then looked across and saw Burger Queen **(A/N: Nailed It! XD) **looked at the 2 people sitting and eating there. I think you know where we went.

We ordered two fries, onion rings, 4 burgers, and shakes when the waiter came up to us**(A/N: I made this the kind of restaurant where you pay after you eat, you'll see why soon.)**. We sat down and started eating, shopping unforgotten, our minds completely on, you guessed it, FairyTail.

"Have you heard their new song, Mirotic **(A/N: This is a song by TVXQ and I am tots obsessed with it right now, so yeah, I didn't make it up you should listen to it. It's really good.)**," Lucy asked.

"Oh my god, yess. I love it," Erza hissed.

"I thought it was good, but I loved Lucifer**(A/N: Song by SHINee, love it too)**." Juvia said.

"I think they were both really good. But the best ones are where Gajeel raps," I joined in their conversation. I grabbed a fry and was about to eat it.

"Well of course you do, you _loooove_ Gajeel," Erza said, smirking.

"Shut up," I chucked the fry at her. She laughed and batted it away.

**Akira's P.O.V.**

We rolled up to the mall and parked. We looked at our two choices, Chinese or fast food. Without a word passed between us, we walked towards the fast food.

"Yesss, finally I will be satisfied," Kai said drooling.

"You look stupid. Close your mouth or girls will think we're weird," Daichi snapped at him.

I shook my head as we entered the restaurant. We scanned the place for seats, when we heard laughing. My head turned towards it. The first thing I caught was bright scarlet hair. I smirked. "Hey boys, looks like we chose the right place to eat," I said gesturing with my head to the girls sitting over at the table in the corner.

I took the lead, walking up to the table and pulling a chair up and sitting.

"Hey babe, why didn't you save me a seat," I said wrapping my arms around the redhead's waist and pulling her in to me. She stiffened in my arms as I turned her around and brought her face close to mine. Her eyes widened as she realized who I am. She pushed me away and staggered backwards. The blondie got up and started walking towards her, but was stopped by Kai. He hooked arms with her and whispered something to her that made her blush. He dragged her away and she looked back and mouthed something to Gray-lover. Gray-lover nodded and relayed the message to Shorty. They both got up to leave, but Raikou slid in next to Shorty, and picked her up, and carried her bridal style out of the restaurant. Daichi whispered something to Gray-lover that made her jump up and chase him out of the store.

"Ummm, someone has to pay for that, " the waitress said coming up to the table.

"I will," I said pulling out my card. She widened when she saw Jellal on the card. I winked at her and blew my hair out of my face so that she caught a glimpse of my tattoo. She nodded hurridley, and playing along she told the redhead," Honey, you're lucky you have such a nice boyfriend. Most guys wouldn't put up with this kind of behavior."

"He is noooot my boyfriend," she groaned, looking very pale. She was leaning against the trashcan. She took a step forward and started to fall.

**Erza's P.O.V.**

I started forward and started to fall. I felt two arms start to wrap around me. I steadied myself until I realized it was Akira. Shit. Dammit, no I can't remember. But too late. My mind went dark. I felt the greasy arms around me. Heard my mom yelling with the smashed beer bottle in her hand. Tasted my warm tears. I couldn't take it anymore.

**Kai's P.O.V**

I dragged the blondie towards one of the couches in the middle of the mall. I sat myself down and pulled her down in between my lap.

"You're really sexy," I whispered into her ear wrapping my arms around her. She tried to push away, and when I looked at her face, I saw that it was angled towards Burger Queen.

"Let go of me, I already have someone I like, and I have to get back to Erza. Now," she said untangling herself from my arms.

"Wait do you think I like you? That's why I'm bothering you," I asked incredulous, pulling her back and holding her tight

"You know what I don't give a shit, can I just go now," she asked rolling her eyes.

"No way," I said burying my face in her soft blonde hair, "It's too fun to tease you."

**Levy's P.O.V.**

I struggled to get out of the Emo's arms. Everyone was staring. And really, there wasn't much I could do. I was to small and useless. How could I fight against this big machine? Wait; maybe he's not too bright. I would use wits and skill to get out of this mess.

"Hey Raikou, can you do something for me," I said burying my face into his chest.

"What do you want," I could hear the smirk in his voice. Did he think I was giving in?

"Can you get me a pack of tampons, I'm on my period and I need a new pack, but I can't walk, my stomach hurts alot," I said with fake innocence in my voice.

"AW HELL NO. I did not need to know that, and go get it yourself," he said rather loudly.

"Oh my, young man. Is that anyway to speak to your girlfriend? Don't take her for granted. She may slip away from you," an elderly lady, who had been passing by, stated.

"She's not my girlfriend," Raikou grumbled.

"Really, then may I ask why you are carrying her. Unless you are a pervert. Then I'll yell for the mall cops, "the old lady said raising an eye. Thank you grandma, may god bless you for ever and may you have a very long life.

"Fine, I'll get it. From where," he asked putting me down.

"There's this shop called Sexy Is Back. That's where I get them from," I said.

"'Kay," he said sighing as he went off in the other direction. He did not know what would get him. Giggling, I dashed to the bus stop, where Lucy said to meet up.

**Daichi's P.O.V.**

I leaned over the railing and watched as my admirer searched through the crowd to find me. I had told her that Gray already had someone he loved. Boy did she get pissed. But from here, I could just see how big her rack was. Not bad. I looked around her and saw that other guys also noticed that to. That's not very good for her, but whatever.

This is boring, she doesn't even think of looking up. I yawned. When I looked down, I couldn't find her. I scanned the crowd, but I couldn't see her anywhere. Ugh, where'd that stupid fangirl go? I really wanted to bother her. Dammit, how'd I miss this chance? I turned around and came face to face with her. She had an evil look on her face, and a smoothie in her hand.

"Huh," I said stupidly.

"This is for you, you son of a bitch," she scowled and opened the smoothie and poured it over my hair.

"What the-," I started, but she had already turned and started running away.

"Shit," I growled, and went on my way to the bathroom, feeling the stares on my back. I will get her back.

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

I had an idea, when he buried his face into my back. I waited a bit, glaring at anyone who dared to take a spare me a glance.

"I needa go," I said kind of quietly.

"Go where," he said back, not moving.

"Pee stupid, pee," I said hitting his knee lightly," Unless you want me to go on you. I'd gladly do that."

"That's okay," he said releasing me.

"That's what I thought," I scowled. I headed towards the bathroom. As soon as I was sure he couldn't see me anymore, I turned and headed up. I kept going until I found the control center. I peeked inside. No guards, good. I went to the microphone that projected to everywhere in the mall. I grabbed and into it I said, "There is a pervert sitting on the sofas in the first floor. Please someone stop him. He's harassing people. He is in a red cap and is wearing a shirt that says rebel." I ran outside, to be stopped by a large buff guy.

"What are you doing," he asked.

"Well I called the control office, but for some reason, they wouldn't pick up," I said putting on my dumb blonde act, "so I came up here and thought that I would tell everyone in the mall, so they could be careful. Sorry I said bowing down enough so that he could see into my shirt.

"Uh..th-that was smart," he said stuttering and looking up.

"Oh thanks, I need to go now," I said running past him, "Bye-bye." I giggled and ran.

"Yeah," I heard him mutter as I neared the stairs. When I reached the first floor, I saw red cap, surrounded by a bunch of cops. He was fighting against them, but they grabbed his arm and turned him. That's when he caught my eye. I winked at him and ran out of the mall.

**Raikou's P.O.V.**

I walked up to the cashier. This was a damn expensive store. For a pack of ten tampons, you had to pay $30. Whatever. I went up to the cashier. She was turned the other way talking on the phone. She had blonde hair, with purple and black streaks through it. She was wearing a black baggy shirt with a bunch of holes in it and a white tight tank top underneath it. For pants she was wearing black jeggings and to end it, black short boots with heels and silver spikes. I cleared my throat and she turned around. She looked me up and down and looked at what I was buying.

"Hey, Tracey, I'll call back, I got a customer," she said into her phone and put it down.

"So are you transgender or something," she said.

"Uh no I was just-," I started.

"Please don't use that lame excuse, 'oh my girlfriend asked me to get it'," she said rolling her eyes, "That is sooo cliché. Come here. I'll tell you a little secret." She led me across the counter.

"What are you doing," I asked.

"'Kay, she stooped down and started tugging down my pants.

"Hey stop," I said pushing her away and trying to vault over the counter, but she wouldn't stop. She pushed me down, and called for someone named Mika. She was like the first girls twin.

"Hey Hana, oh is another transgender denial," Mika said peeking out from one of the aisles," Lemme help with that." Then Mika started to pull my pants down.

"What the fuck, get away from me," I yelled pushing them away.

"Victory," Mika smiled. She yanked down my pants and then stared.

"Oh my god, I am soooo sorry," she said helping me pull up my pants," so you're girlfriend really did send you. Actually I have a feeling she knew this would happen. Hmm, what's her name?"

"Levy McGarden," I replied, surprised I actually knew that.

"Levy…oh Levy oh yeah, I remember her. She used to work here a few months ago. She stopped, though. And don't worry, she never helped with transgender denial," Hana smiled at me.

"That stupid bitch," I spat out.

"What, that is no way to speak of your girlfriend," Hana frowned at me.

"She's not my girlfriend. She asked me to get tampons from here and I said no and an old lady said that I had to, or she would call me a pervert and yell for the mall police," I grumbled," She probably knew this would happen."

"Why would she ask you to get some if you guys aren't going out," Mika asked.

"Uhhh, I may have been bothering her," I mumbled. Hana laughed," Well then you deserved that. She is a smart girl, so you should be careful. By the way, one way to get to her is using Gajeel Redfox in any way. You know the guy from FairyTail. Yeah she's like completely in love with him. Well good luck, getting back at her. You will right."

"Hana that's mean," Mika gasped," she's our friend."

"Well, I mean, I would like to see how this relation goes," Hana smirked at me.

"Hell yes, she is so in for it," I scowled, walking back to where I had left her. Like I had suspected, she wasn't there. But what I did see is Kai getting dragged by mall police.

"Hey Kai, what happened," I called out.

"Blondie happened," he scowled. These girls are just so….argh.

I continued to walk with him and we saw Daichi coming out of the bathroom with his hair dripping wet.

"Let me guess, your fangirl," Kai asked raising an eyebrow. Daichi nodded. Now all that was left was Akira…wonder where he went.

**Destiny: Hey guys I am done for now. Oh and just to let you know Akira's hair looks like Daesung from BigBang when they sang Bad Boy. Just search up Daesung Bad Boy. Yeah…wow I'm tired. I need to go do my piano and stuff now so bye.**

**Jellal: Why do we have to be so perverted?**

**Destiny: Because you are supposed to be playboys. And don't worry, there will be no lemon, just perverted stuffs, so yeah, todays will probably be the most you'll ever see. And for the songs I mentioned, its all K-Pop and for those of you who don't know what K-Pop is, its Korean Pop. I'm obsessed with it right now, so don't mind me. Oh I should probably get off before I start rambling to you guys. Yeah bye and until next time. Some K-Pop artists I like, BTW, are BigBang, SNSD, 2ne1, f(x), and SHINee. Actually I like most K-Pop I listen to. If you are into music you should listen to K-Pop its—**

**Levy: Umm Destiny-sama, you're rambling, go take a nap, you look really tired.**

**Destiny: Yeah *yawns Goodninght**


	3. Electives!

**Destiny: And we're back. Thanks for reviewing and following. I won't reply to the reviews but I will definitely heed your advice! So here is the next chapter.**

**Erza's P.O.V.**

I woke up to the sun filtering in through the window. That was a large window. I didn't have a large window. I bolted upright. What had happened?

We were at the mall and those idiots came and bothered us. I remember everyone leaving, but after that? I'm not sure

"Finally awake," a voice questioned. I turned towards it and saw…the devil himself, Akira.

"What do you want," I sighed.

"Well aren't you going to thank me," he asked," after all, I brought you to my house so you could rest after you passed out."

"I passed out," I trailed off thinking hard about it. I didn't remember anything. Akira must have seen the confusion on my face.

"Yeah, " he said," don't you remember?"

"No," I muttered. I swung my legs off the bed and stood, taking in the house, " This is your house? 'Cuz it's damn nice." I asked impressed," if you have enough money, to have a room like this, why are you going to Magnolia High?"

"Secret," Akira grinned, and then continued," so are you going to tell me why you passed out."

"No," I said flatly.

"Well, do you need a drive home," he asked.

"Hell no. I don't want to be anymore in debt to you," I said grabbing my bag, which I saw was lying near the door. I stormed out of the room, only to come back and ask," So how do you get out?"

Akira laughed and said," I'll drive you home as an apology for making you faint."

"Nope, no can do," I said shaking my head.

"Fine I'll walk you out," Akira said taking the lead. As I followed him, I saw pictures that were covered by sheets. Most of the furniture was covered to.

"Did you guys just move in," I asked jerking my head at the covered objects.

Akira hesitated for a moment, and then nodded.

"Oh, where'd you live before," I asked wonderingly. Was their other house just as big as this one? Lucky-butts. Noticing Akira hadn't answered yet, I continued," It's fine if you don't wanna tell me. Or if you possibly don't know." I smirked.

"JEL—Akira…," a small, and when I say small, I mean TINY, old man came into view, at the end of the hall. He looked familiar. Where have I seen him before? I wasn't sure how, but I definitely knew this old man. Wait, rich people. OH MY GOD THIS GUY WAS FAIRYTAILS MANAGER.

"Aren't you FairyTail's manager," I asked my eyes widening.

"Wh-what psssh no. This is my gramps. Yeah, he's my gramps," Akira stuttered. I narrowed my eyes. Yeah, right, there was something wrong with this situation, but it's better not to get involved with these annoying idiots anyways.

"Yes, and who is this girly," the grandpa inquired," already got a girl." I felt my cheeks heating and before Akira could say anything I burst out," HELL NO. I mean, no sir, we're just friends. I was just leaving. Let's go Akira."

"Yeah," when I looked up, he was shooting a death glare at his grandpa. He walked down the hall briskly and we came to a stairwell.

"Just down here and the door'll be right there," Akira said turning to leave.

"Yeah…umm…thanks, you know, for helping me," I muttered and started down.

"No problem," he said. But I didn't look back. I now had to worry about what the girls would say. Lucy would probably be so worried, she'd yell and then cry for yelling. Yeah she was kind of strange. Levy would probably baby me, even though that was kind of weird considering her size. Juvia would go all motherly on me. I sighed. Great. I pulled out my phone and went to the Maps app. I found where I was. I had a long way to walk, and I really doubt there would be any taxis going around here. I sighed and started walking. A black mustang pulled up beside me and the window rolled down.

"Climb in, my gramps said it's not gentlemanly to let girls walk home, " Akira said sighing.

I climbed in. If they had a grandfather like that, they couldn't be that bad, right? Whatever, it doesn't matter. I leaned my head against the window and watched as the sky darkened and the city lights started turning on.

"Fairy Hills," I said," I live at Fairy Hills."

"Huh," Akira said, surprised at my sudden outbreak," Wait isn't that the place that is funded by the school. Only students can live there, right?"

"Yeah…don't say that you rich brat. Makes me feel bad about myself," I mumbled. He chuckled and we fell back into silence. I started to think about the electives courses. Dancing! I couldn't wait. I loved to dance, since forever. Actually, I started dancing when my mom was still normal. When my dad was still there. When they started fighting, I used to go to the studio and dance so I didn't have to listen. Dancing was my escape. I loved it even before I loved Jellal. I only dance once a week now, but before I used to dance all the time. Dancing again would be fun.

"Hey, Akira, what elective are you taking," I asked glancing at him.

"Why, you wanna stalk me at school," he asked smirking.

"Oh screw you, I am sorry for asking," I sighed and went back to leaning against the window.

"Photography and Digital Art," he said, kind of quietly.

"What," I asked confused.

"That's what I am taking," he sighed.

"Seriously," I asked in disbelief," You seem more like someone who would take something, I don't know, more flashy."

"Yeah, there you go," he said shrugging," I kind of want a quiet thing that isn't too, well you know." He trailed off, unable to explain.

"Yeah, just take a step back from business of life, right," I asked, feeling like there were times when I could relate to that.

"Yeah, I guess. And here is your stop," he said pulling up in front of the apartment.

"Thanks, again," I said as I slid out of the car. I shut the door and walked up to the entrance. I turned and started waving, but caught myself. I can't get involved with people like him, even if he could be nice at times. I turned back around and entered the apartment. I quickly dashed up the stairs and ran to Lucy's apartment. I rang the doorbell. The door was yanked open and Levy ran into my arms.

"We were so worried, because you know," Lucy said with relief when she saw it was me.

"Yeah," I said patting Levy," sorry 'bout that."

"What happened," Lucy asked bringing me a cup of warm water.

"I don't remember, I just woke up at Akira's place," I shrugged.

"Did he do anything," Lucy asked, concerned.

"No, but you should see their house. They are damn rich," I sighed," Whatever, I'm going to sleep here, 'kay?"

Levy nodded and I walked into their house, yawning. The moment my head hit the couch, I was out.

**TIMESKIP (next day at school)**

**Gray's P.O.V.**

"I still can't believe you forgot to bring us home," Kai said, grumbling.

"You remember to take care of that redhead, but you forget your own brothers. What's wrong with you," Raikou said, glaring at Akira.

"Nothing," Akira replied coolly.

"Hey there hotties," we heard a voice call and turned around.

"So you're new here, right? We could show you around. My name is Takara," a brown haired girl slid up next to Raikou. Raikou grinned and replied, "Sure, why not?"

Apparently, that meant it was okay for the other girls to come and latch onto our arms. They dragged us in different directions.

"Hi, my name is Natsumi," the blonde girl next to me smiled. She was kind of pretty. Not anything big, but you know not bad either.

"Gr-Daichi," I said, catching myself.

"Oh that is such a cute name," she giggled and turned to face me. As she did, her backpack accidentally bumped into someone. We both looked, and saw my admirer.

"Sor-oh it's you. Whatever, don't bother me," Natsumi said with hatred in her voice. Juvia however came up to me and stood on her tippie-toes. She sniffed my hair and smiled.

"Strawberries. Don't you just love strawberries," she smirked, walking away.

"He is mine," Natsumi said grabbing her wrist.

"Have him," Juvia smiled sweetly, and Natsumi blinked, not expecting it at all.

"What a weirdo," Natsumi sighed, then turned back to me and smiled, "C'mon lets get to class. She hooked her arm with mine and we started towards class. As we walked in the door, I felt eyes on us. I looked around and saw a lot of girls and boys glaring at us. Natsumi giggled.

"We'd look really good together," she said. I shrugged her off.

"Go to your seat," I sighed. I wasn't really interested.

"Think about it," she smiled and walked to her seat. Everyone had come now and we were laughing and chatting, when Takahashi-sensei came in. We stood up and bowed.

"ALL RIGHT BRATS, TURN IN YOUR ELECTIVE SHEETS AND READ WHILE I GO OVER THEM," Takahashi-sensei scowled at us and we all sweatdropped.

About 20 minutes later, she stood up.

"Erza Scarlet, Lucy Heartphilia, Levy McGarden, and Juvia Lockser, please stand and explain to the class why you guys have the same signature for your papers," Takahashi-sensei said. I glanced back at them and watched them slowly stand up and look at each other. They seemed to be having a conversation with their eyes. Juvia cleared her throat and smiled at the teacher.

"Well you see, Momoko is my nanny, and Lucy and Levy live together and don't have parents and Erza's were…busy at the time, so we all got ours signed by the same person," she stuttered.

"And where were your parents, Erza," the teacher directed her attention. Erza's eyes were wide. She glanced at Lucy. Then she bolted out of the room.

"ERZA SCARLET, COME BACK HERE RIGHT NOW," Takahashi-sensei growled.

"Sorry sensei, but we'll come for detention," Lucy smiled and the three ran out the door behind Erza.

"They are problem students," Takahashi-sensei grumbled.

"Ummm excuse me, sensei, I know why Erza's couldn't get a parent signature," one of Natsumi's friends with black hair stood up.

"Yes, Chiyo, explain," Takahashi-sensei sighed and slumped down in her chair.

"Well you see, Erza's dad is gone, and Erza's mom is really, really sick," Chiyo said cautiously, like she was trying to figure out how to convey her point," Erza doesn't like talking about her mom. That's 'cause this one time, Erza and I were over at her house and Erza went into her mom's room and her mom didn't recognize her. Her mom thought she was a stranger. She was really sick. She's soooo sick, in fact it's rather_ disgusting_." Chiyo sat down, and Natsumi stood up.

"She's right. I met her mom too," Natsumi said, "and so have Takara and Koyuki." She sat down in her chair. When she saw me looking at her, she smiled.

"So you are supporting Erza and saying what Juvia said is true," Takahashi-sensei questioned. The four girls nodded. And everyone's confusion erupted.

"I thought you guys hated each other."

"Is Erza okay?"

"How'd you know?"

"Is her mother dead?"

"You guys were friends?"

The girls were bombarded with questions, but they sat there staring at the board, ignoring everyone around them.

"Discussion closed," Takahashi-sensei stood up, "I will let them go. I'll get these delivered to the office. Stay quiet." With that she left.

A few moments later, the four girls who had left burst through the door.

"Takahashi-sensei we can explain," the short one said. She looked around and realized that the teacher wasn't in the room and cocked her head to the side," Huh?"

"Erza we are so sorry about your mom," a girl said.

"WHAT," Erza's eyes narrowed at the girl," what about my mom."

"Chiyo told us about your sick mother," another guy piped up.

Erza had walked over to her seat and she slumped down.

She glanced in Chiyo's direction and closed her eyes," Yeah my very sick mother."

**TIMESKIP (lunch!)**

**Levy's P.O.V.**

We walked up to the table from yesterday and sat down. All of us were still in shock that Chiyo had helped us out.

"Well…Chiyo…we should thank her, right," Lucy started.

"Yeah, we should," I agreed.

"Let's buy her something," Juvia suggested, "like…food."

"Sick mother," Erza said, still very dazed from what had happened," She meant sick as in disgusting right? Double meanings, it makes sense."

Erza abruptly got up and walked out of the lunchroom. I started to get up to go after her, but Lucy held me back," She probably needs some time to think." I sat back down. We waited for Erza to come back, but she never did. We waited and ate our lunches and when the bell rang, we saw Erza walking in with a medium sized box in her hands. She went up to Chiyo and handed to her. Chiyo nodded and then brushed past Erza.

When Erza came back we asked her what she had given her.

"Strawberry cake," Erza said. I laughed, of course.

**TIMESKIP (next day)**

"Okay class you will be given a sheet of paper with the elective class you were put in and what rooms they are in," Takahashi-sensei said passing out the papers. I looked at the sheet. YES, I was placed in Art! I looked at Lucy, who was grinning while looking at her paper, and then to Erza, who saw me and gave me a thumbs up. Juvia smiled. So we all got into what we wanted to. Good that way none of us would have to wait in the office to get an elective change sheet.

"Okay get out your math notebook," Takahashi-sensei said turning to the board. I got my stuff and started doodling, waiting for class to be over. I couldn't wait to get to art. This was going to be so fun. I smiled to myself. I smiled aimlessly doodling, thinking more about art then what I was doodling.

_Thwack_. I jumped and looked up at Takahashi-sensei who had slammed a meter stick against my desk.

"May I see your notes, Levy," she asked raising an eyebrow. I turned my notebook to the front and showed her my messily scrawled notes. She looked surprised, but then she said," Good, but can I see what you were doodling. I think as a punishment, the class should see it."

I sighed and turned to the page I had been drawing on. I widened my eyes at my rough sketch of Gajeel. I panicked, but she took the notebook. I squeaked and put my head to my desk as she held it up to the class. They gasped in amazement.

"Wow Levy, you're a really great artist," someone piped up.

"Oh my god, could you draw something for me," a girl said shyly.

I'm pretty sure my face was quite red at that point. I glanced at Lucy who smiled back at me. There were no words to describe my relief when the bell rung. I grabbed the notebook out of the teacher's hand, shoved my stuff in my bag and bolted out the door. I didn't stop running until I was outside. I slumped against the wall, and sighed. I hated when people saw my artwork. They always said things like that, and I get really embarrassed. I sighed and waited for a bit before getting up to go to my art class. I looked at the paper. Class A201. That wasn't far; I was only in the B building right now. I started walking only to bump into someone.

"Gah, sorry," I said, looking up at the stranger.

"No problem, where're you headed," he asked.

"Art class," I replied.

"Oh me too," he said, "Just not sure if I am going the right way. I'm new. The name's Yamato." He said running his hand through his black hair.

"I'm Levy, and the Art class is that way," I said smiling and gesturing to the direction he had come from, "Let's go together."

"Sooo, this is awkward," Yamato said after a moment of silence, running his hand through his hair again. It started sticking up in random places. I let out a giggle.

"What," Yamato asked looking behind.

"Oh, your hair is sticking up in funny ways," I smiled at him," So anyways, why did you join Art?"

"My grandpa was really good at art and he used to teach me all the time, so I wanted to continue," Yamato said, shrugging.

"He doesn't teach you anymore," I asked, looking up at Yamato.

"Ah, yeah, he died two years ago," Yamato said, his gaze going from mine to the ground.

"Oh…" I said awkwardly ending the conversation.

We walked to the classroom in science after that. I kept sneaking glances at Yamato. He was actually very good-looking. He would be a perfect model for drawing.

We walked into the classroom just as the bell rang. We took the last 2 seats remaining, which of course were the two directly in front of the teacher.

One last student walked in and she made her way to the front of the room. What was she doing?

"Hello, everybody! Welcome to Art. My name is Sato-sensei, and I am very happy to be here," the girl…lady said. Everyone gasped.

"You look so young."

"You're so pretty!"

"I'm jealous."

This continued for quite some time. After we settled down, she continued.

"We will be drawing our names. Express yourself without having to draw little things about yourself. Express yourself through your name. Get to work," Sato-sensei smiled at us and sat herself at the desk, working on some art. I got to work, not really thinking about my drawing. I find that I draw best when my mind travels. Not long after, I was done. I scrutinized my drawing, and decided to add a splash of blue. Once I had finished, I got up and turned it into the teacher. The bell rang as I went back to my seat, and I quickly put away my things, eager to tell my friends about my day.

**All P.O.V.'s from this point on will be during elective classes. **

**Lucy's P.O.V **

I peeked into the classroom, shivering in anticipation. School was finally going to be fun! I walked in and sat down, waiting for the bell to ring and taking in my surroundings. The room was not too big, and had a piano in one corner. Chairs were lined up neatly in a semi-circle shape, facing a stand, where the teacher would probably be. I continued to look at the rather stupid posters, when finally the bell rang. A middle-aged lady wearing a blue sweater and black suit pants came into the room and walked up to the stand. She smiled kindly at us and began her introduction.

"Hello, class. I am Sasaki-sensei. I would like to start off saying that true musicians can find music anywhere, make music anywhere, and I hope that all of you will be able to find the true musician in you. That stated, I want each of you to take this class seriously. Now let's begin the introductions."

We took turns standing and saying our name and one thing about ourselves.

"Nice to meet all of you. Now I know many prefer to work alone, but when it comes to writing songs, having other heads does help. So I will put you into groups of four. You will write songs and music with this group and perform together at festivals that our school will now be joining in," Sasaki-sensei smiled. Her smile, I noted, made her look like she was waiting for us with something warm and a hug. She was very motherly figure, if you know what I mean.

She read off the groups. I zoned out until I heard my name.

"Lucy, Hitoshi, Koyuki, and Tadashi."

I groaned inwardly, and hoped that it wasn't _that _Koyuki. I looked around the room and saw her. Of course. She saw me looking and smiled sarcastically at me. I rolled my eyes. All four of us stood up and grouped together in a corner of the classroom.

"Hey, Lucy, listen, I like singing a lot, and I don't want it to be ruined because of you," Koyuki said.

"Likewise," I replied gritting my teeth.

"So let's call a truce during this class," Koyuki said continuing after shooting me a glare for my interrupition.

I looked at her surprised and gave her a tight smile. "Sure."

Then I looked at the other members of our group. Hitoshi, a blonde haired, green-eyed boy, who looked like your average jerk boy, and Tadashi, a scrawny, brown haired boy who reminded me of a mouse.

"Hi there guys, I hope I enjoy working with you," I smiled at the boys.

"Me too," Koyuki said, flipping her dark blue hair over her shoulder.

"Hey, I'm Tadashi, and I'm not really that great at singing, but I do make pretty good tunes. I mean I have a few that we could look at together and make a song of," Tadashi said, continuing our introductions after an awkward moment of silence.

"I'm Hitoshi. I can write the songs and sing, but I have no sense in music. Well, what I mean is I can sing to music, but I can't make music," Hitoshi said awkwardly, scratching his head. I laughed.

"What," he said looking at me in surprise.

"Nothing, you just remind me of this friend I used to have. She was also very bad a using words," I grinned, patting him on the shoulder. I had a feeling this would be a very fun class.

**Juvia's P.O.V**

I straightened my back as I walked through the doors of the classroom. Costume Design was the one thing I not only liked, but also was skilled at. I could draw for ages, new costumes and new ideas coming out of the pencil tip and onto the paper in seconds. I loved it. I glanced around and looked at the people who sat. There actually wasn't much. Good, that meant the class would be quiet.

I walked to the back of the classroom and sat on a table where no one was. The teacher walked into the room and I studied her. She had brown hair with a few grey hairs here and there, all braided loosely. She wore a white blazer with a beige shirt underneath, blue jeans, and black heels. She smiled as she said, "Hello class, I'm Chiba-sensei. I hope we all have a lot of fun. Now, I'll introduce my grandson, who just transferred here. Ren, come in."

A boy with shaggy brown hair and dark black eyes stepped into the room.

"Hello, I'm Ren Chiba. Call me Ren," the boy said.

"All right go sit down, and we'll start talking about the rules that you will need to follow in order to continue this course.

Ren slunk back to the seat next to me and slouched in. Dammit, that meant I would have to work with him. I don't want to work with others. I don't even think he's interested in this course.

I stared at the teacher who was explaining the tools we would be using in this class. I shifted, feeling rather uncomfortable. I glanced at Ren, and realized he was staring at me.

"I'm Ren," he said, still staring.

"Yeah, I heard the first time," turning back to the teacher, and hoping he would stop staring at me. The uncomfortable feeling came back.

"What's your name," he asked laying his head on the desk. His shaggy hair fell towards the table and slightly covered his eyes.

"How does it matter," I asked, not looking at him.

"Umm, if we're going to work together, I kind of need to know your name," he said raising an eyebrow.

"These are probably not our permanent seats," I said, glancing at him and returning my attention to the teacher.

"You had the freedom to choose your seats, so these will be your seats for the rest of the year," Chiba-sensei was saying.

I scowled as I felt Ren's smirk. I glared at him.

"My name is Juvia. Even if we're partners don't bother me too much," I said curtly.

"Alright, Juvia, whatever you say, Juvia," he replied, and after a while he once again said," Juvia."

"What, why are you repeating my name so many times," I asked irritated.

"I'm getting used to saying it," he said smiling at me.

And through the rest of the class, I still felt uncomfortable, and even without looking at him, I knew he was still staring at me. What a weirdo. This was going to be a loooong year. I sighed.

**Erza's P.O.V. **

I walked through the doors of the classroom. Wait there was no one here. Was I in the wrong place? I looked around. This seemed like a dance room. There was a radio in the corner. Well, if there was no one here…I shut the door behind me and walked over to the radio and turned it on. I closed my eyes and listened to the music and before I knew it I was dancing.

**Jellal's P.O.V **

"All right, class, go and take many pictures and then we'll look at how we can improve your skill. This will be your first assignment," Akiyama-sensei said. I walked out the door, grabbing a classroom camera on the way.

"Hey, Akira, let's go find something to take a photo of together," a girl who was in my other class hooked her arm with me. I looked down at her black hair and with her bangs hanging just above her eyes. She glanced up at me and smiled at me. I recognized her as Chiyo, the girl who stood up for the redhead.

"Ugh what a slut," I heard a voice whisper behind me. Another girl, daring enough to do this, I guess, roughly brushed past Chiyo. Chiyo squeaked as she tripped. I felt her fall against me and, by instinct wrapped my arms around her to keep her from falling.

"Oh and now she attacks him," I heard another voice mutter. I glanced down at Chiyo, who was enraged. Her eyebrows were pointed downwards and she was pouting.

"Hey guys, I don't believe that you have the right to say anything, considering it was one of you who pushed her," I said, releasing her from my grip. They gasped, completely not expecting me to stand up for her. I slung my arm over her shoulder and led her down the hall.

"Thanks," she said after a while of silence. I realized my arm was still on her shoulders and quickly pulled it down.

"No problem, but I think it's probably a good idea for you to stay away from me for a while," I smiled at her and continued my way down the hall.

I passed lockers and cases of trophies, looking for something to take pictures of. I didn't want to do nature, that would be rather boring and practically everyone would be doing that. I passed classrooms until I heard faint, muffled music coming from one. I stopped outside and pressed my ear to the door. I heard a song of Mermaid Heel's I think. What was it called? Oh right, I Got A Boy.

I quietly opened the door and saw something I had never expected. I saw the REDHEAD dancing. I must have stood there for quite some time, but I had an excuse. Even if I didn't like her as a human, her dancing was amazing. She had all the dance moves down, and she seemed to be doing it perfectly, like she had been one of the people performing it. It was the perfect chance to get many pictures. I put the camera to my eye and when I thought the timing was good, I snapped the button continuously.

The song ended and I quickly retreated, closing the door behind me and rushing down the hall. I kept going until I had reached the classroom. Everyone still seemed to still be taking pictures. I sat down next to the door and looked through the pictures I had taken.

I looked at them studying them. Her red hair flew behind her, as her body seemed to turn to liquid. It was like I could see the motion in the pictures themselves. I stopped at one where her head was turned to the side, and her hair was falling over her shoulder. You could tell she was sweating, but it looked more like a glow. Her eyes were bright and happy. She had the beginning of a smile on her face. It was really…no SHE looked very beautiful in this picture. There was no denying it. This picture was really perfect, in my opinion, and it would be the one I would turn in.

I heard footsteps and I lifted my head and saw her again. She walked past me not sparing me a glance. I smirked a bit. This would be my secret. People had started crowding around the door. I stood up as Chiyo made her way to me.

"What did you take a picture of," she asked. She was cute, actually. Her blue eyes were bright and wide. Her black hair gave off a perfect shine and it was cut straight with bangs. I wouldn't mind having her as my girlfriend. Not only that, she was also really kind.

"Secret," I winked at her with the eye that wasn't covered by the wig, and smiled.

She pouted," Please tell me," she said begging.

"Nope," I smiled. She punched my arm lightly. "No fair."

The door opened behind us and we turned.

"All right class, you'll turn in your pictures. Tomorrow I'll give you a bit of advice," Akiyama-sensei came by each of our desks. I deleted the other ones and kept the perfect one. I switched off the camera as he came by.

"Akira was it? Please write your name and the camera number. He handed me a sheet of paper and took the camera, while I scrawled down the information. I looked at the one above my name and saw Chiyo, who had dotted her i with a small heart. I smirked, how cute.

Akiyama-sensei took the paper and the bell rang. I grabbed my bag and walked out the door. As I walked to the meeting spot, I saw the redhead again. She had a serious look on her face and her red hair was neatly on her shoulders. I couldn't believe someone like _her_ had danced like _that. _

I leaned against the tree, waiting for the others to come. I started to shut my eyes under the cool shade of the tree, but opened them again as I heard the loud voices of my brothers.

"Dude, Wrestling was awesome," Kai grinned.

"Kai, we were watching you during class, you were so good," a few girls behind him squealed. He didn't take notice of them, probably not realizing they were talking to him. Daichi rolled his eyes and jabbed Kai in the ribs with his elbows. Kai glared at him and was about to punch him back, when a girl pushed through the crowd. She had really dark blue hair and green eyes.

"Hi, I'm Koyuki," she said with confidence and a flip of her hair," I just wanted to suggest we go out. I think we match quite well." She directed herself to Kai.

Daichi raised and eyebrow at Raikou and me. Kai rubbed the back of his head.

"Umm, we are already outside," he said. I sighed, while Daichi scuffed him in the back of his head.

"Stupid, she means she wants to date you," Raikou said rolling his eyes.

"Oh, well I'll think about it," Kai said, distractedly, while he tried to get Daichi back for hitting his head before. Daichi dodged and started walking to the car we had come in.

We turned and walked to the car. I glanced back at the girl who had a small smile on her face. She turned around and walked away. I wonder how this relationship will go. I think Kai and her seem very well matched. Well, I don't know, we'll see.

**Destiny: Okay, I'm sorry for that bad ending, I was just trying to finish this really quickly so I could post it. I am also very sorry for not updating. I'm not making excuses, but it's the end of the school year, and we have all the finals and projects around this time. It's really annoying. Another thing, I read somewhere that when the charm on Lucy was broken in the very beginning of the series when Natsu was looking for Igneel, it was because she had found her true soul mate. It said that this was mentioned later in either the manga or anime. Is that true? **

**Levy: Don't forget about the song…It's called I Got A Boy by SNSD.**

**Destiny: Right, and thanks to those who have followed me and waited patiently for this chapter, and to those who have reviewed. I'll definitely write one quicker. No promises, but I'll try and get it in by next week.**


	4. Skipping Hurts

**Destiny: Hey, everyone!**

**Gajeel: Hey LOSER!**

**Destiny:…WATEVS YOUR THE LOSER IM GOING TO GREAT AMERICA WITH MY FRIENDS…Anyways here's the next chapter ^_^**

**Levy: By the way, Destiny-sama knows nothing whatsoever about most of the electives, as you will see in costume design.**

**Destiny: It's true…although you don't have to say that to everyone Levy**

**Levy: *smirks**

**Chapter 4: Skipping Hurts!**

**Juvia's P.O.V.**

"Hey," I greeted Ren, as I walked into class. I sat down and took out my first design. Our first assignment was to complete, with the correct mathematical equations, a simple dress or shirt. I smiled, proud of my dress. I was sure Chiba-sensei would be proud.

"Class, trade with your partners and go over their designs," Chiba-sensei called from the front.

I handed my paper to Ren. He glanced down at it and smirked. Ugh, him and his smirks, I swear to god sometimes I just want to stran-

My thoughts were interrupted as Ren said," You skipped a few equations." He pointed at the easy steps that I had done in my head.

"Sooo? Those are easy equations," I asked examining his paper.

"Hmmm? Okay…whatever you say," he said lying his head on the desk and watching me look at his paper.

"You know, as a person, I don't really like you, but you are really good at this," I said, sparing him a quick glance before returning the paper to him.

"Thanks," he said.

"What? You're not going to compliment me back," I asked raising my eyebrows.

"I would, but there is nothing to compliment," he smiled.

I froze. "Is that so? Fine then," I scowled and turned the other way.

"Alright, turn in you papers," I gave my paper to the people in front of me, and opened my workbook. This is basically all we did. We had a workbook, which we had to finish at our own pace. It was really peaceful, not like other classes copying down notes after notes after notes.

"Juvia, I need help," said a very annoying boy.

Ignore and move on Juvia, I told myself. After I hadn't answered him for a while picked his head up off the desk. Good job Juvia, you managed to get his lazy fatass head off the damn table. I mentally patted myself on the back.

"Juvia," he said with a question in his voice," are you mad." Which translated to blaaaah in my head.

"Juvia," he said moving closer to me, while I scooted away from him.," come on talk to me. I like when you talk to me. It's entertaining." Entertaining? I turned to face him.

"You know what's entertaining? Dogs are. Humans should be fun, kind, beautiful, not entertaining," I snapped at him. He was seriously pissing me off. He looked taken aback for a second, but recovered.

"You are," he said looking away.

"Huh," I asked. Did I hit him on the head without noticing? Because he made no sense.

"You are kind, and fun, and beautiful, well at least you hair is pretty," he said. I looked over to him to see a faint shade of pink on his cheeks. I cracked up.

"Awww, is someone having special feelings for me," I grinned, while pinching his reddening cheeks.

"No way. Eww. Disgusting," he said, swatting my hand away.

"Oh, you're cute, don't try and deny it," I laughed.

"Shut UP," he said, glaring at me. I still laughed, he really couldn't affect me now.

It took me a while, and I may have exaggerated when I was wiping "tears" from my face, but after I calmed down, I stuck my hand out in front of his face.

"What," he scowled.

"Friends," I said," Let's be friends." I grabbed his hand and shook it.

We continued our workbooks, chatting with each other and cracking jokes, until the period. Naturally, I finished half of the page. Whatever. I put my workbook in my bag as the bell rang. I skipped out the door, happy that Ren was my friend.

I the meeting spot and waited for the girls to come out. Of course, having my luck, my day went sour as I saw a rather annoying brunette walk up to me. I scowled and looked up.

"Hey, I know you're in love with me and all, but seriously, I'm far from interested. Go get that slut Natsumi. You and her make a great pair," I smiled sweetly at the one and only, Daichi.

"Who said I came here for you, this is our meeting spot," Daichi scowled.

"Whatever, _Strawberry_," I snickered," Now please leave."

"You go first," he said and then leaning down and whispering in my ear," And besides you don't know anything, you're the one who's in love with me."

"What," I jerked backwards, startled," What do you mean?" I narrowed my eyes.

"Nothing, but trust me, you love me," he smirked.

"I hate you and your smirks, do you have any other expressions," I asked, and then added," Oh wait. There is one. The one you had when I called you Strawberry." I flashed him a smile and decided, I will not deal with this shit anymore. I turned around and started to walk away, but he grabbed my by my vest.

"Don't call me-," he was cut off. His hand was pushed away, and an arm circled my shoulders.

"You shouldn't touch other people's friends," Ren said, coming out of nowhere, I'm not even kidding.

"Ren," I exclaimed, more than a little happy.

"Your friends will be late, I saw them, and they told me to tell you they'd be late. How they knew me? Apparently someone's been talking about me," he said waggling his eyebrows.

"Yeah, and how annoying you are," I said pinching his cheeks.

"Hey, I'm still here. Don't act all lovey-dovey in front of me," Daichi said, gagging.

"Who's being lovey-dovey? We're friends. Oh wait you probably wouldn't understand that concept, seeing that you don't have any," I scowled at him, and then leaned in," Later, _Strawberry_." I grinned and turned to Ren.

"Hey, want to hang out," I asked," We could, like go to the mall, and…eat?"

He shrugged," I don't really care, but sure why don't we hang out."

"Like I said, I'm still here and-," I didn't hear the rest, Ren and I had already started walking away.

"Thanks," I said glancing at Ren. He was also a brunette. Well, for every annoying brunette, you gotta have a nice one right? I shrugged, whatever.

We walked around and chatted, and I learned a lot about Ren. He like me, had very rich parents, who didn't have time to take care of him, so they sent him to live with his grandmother.

"Sucks," I said, as he was explaining it. We had gone to the arcade at the mall, and now we were at the park eating ice cream, while the sun was just about to set. But being summer and all, it was still heck of hot.

"I know right, and the worst of it all? Apparently, I'm going to have to marry some girl because her parents are the owners of this really big company. This is all for money," he said, agitated.

"Oh…well, I don't really hear from my parents, but I don't think they'd make me have an arranged marriage. That really sucks," I said patting his shoulder sympathetically," If you every need someone to rant to, call me. I'll be there in a sec. Unless I'm like far away, you know."

"Thanks, you are a good friend," he said," Now I think it's time to go."

I walked with him to the bus stop and waited for him to leave. After he did, I walked home lost in thought.

I opened the door to my apartment.

"Welcome back," Momoko greeted me," I think you should go talk to your friends. They seemed pretty mad when they were looking for you. They said they'd wait for you in Lucy's apartment."

"Thanks, I'll go now," I sighed. I shuffled over to Lucy's apartment. If they were mad then they probably wanted to rant. I hate sitting through their rants. Oh well.

I stopped in front of the door, but before I could knock, it swung open.

"Where have you been," Levy demanded.

"I-," I started.

"Whatever, it doesn't matter, but listen to our stories. Oh my god, I'm so pissed right now," Erza said, cutting me off.

"Me first," Lucy called as she pushed me down onto the couch. Yay, story time!

**The stories will be in italics**

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

_I walked into the cool chorus room._

_ "Hey, Hitoshi, Tadashi," I greeted them, nodding at them in the said order._

_ "Hey," they mumbled back, too busy playing some stupid game._

_ "I'm here, too," Koyuki said, enlightening me._

_ "Oh, yeah," I said putting down my stuff near my chair._

_ "I thought we agreed not to fight," she said._

_ "I didn't agree to being nice to you," I said, matter-of-factly._

_ "You are just so-,"she started, but was interrupted by Sasaki-sensei, who cleared her throat at the front of the room._

_ "As you all know, in this class, you are learning to write songs, but won't they go to waste if they aren't performed? So we will be performing at a fair that the school is participating in on October 14. You, as a group, will write a song to be performed. It will be hard for our group of boys and girls, Lucy, Koyuki, Tadashi, and Hitoshi. But if you start working hard, you should be fine. I know you are a very successful group," she said, and then as a conclusion added," If you have the basic elements of a song, and you sing pretty well, you will receive an A. The grading is mostly on the effort put in, so try hard. Now get to work." And with that we were released to start our first real songs._

_ "Okay, Lucy, you write the lyrics, I'll choreograph the dance, Hitoshi you decide who sings what and Tadashi, you make the tune," Koyuki belted out orders immediately._

_ "Lolli, lolli, lolli, lolli, POP," Tadashi clapped his hands in front Hitoshi's face._

_ "Tadashi," Koyuki snapped._

_ "Yeah, yeah, I got it. C'mon Lucy, get some paper to write the lyrics. I'll grab my laptop and show you some tunes I've been working on," Tadashi said getting up._

_ "Mm'kay," I replied, opening my bag and grabbing some binder paper and my favorite mechanical pencil. Instead of an eraser, it had a cute chibi Natsu on top of it._

_ Tadashi and I walked into one of the practice rooms with a piano._

_ He started up his laptop, while I tried to think of lyrics to a song. But stupid Tadashi's little game got stuck in my head. All I could think of, no matter where I started my topic, was lollipops. Lolli, lolli, lollipops. Oh joy! Note the sarcasm._

_ "Lucy, what do you think of this one," Tadashi played a tune. I tried to fit words to it, but once again, lollipops invaded my mind, and I fit it to the music._

_ "Lolli, lolli, ooh, lollipop," I sang out with the tune._

_ "What," he asked, giving me a weird look._

_ "Well don't talk about lollipops next time," I retorted._

_ I scribbled down the words as he went to the piano to make a new part of the tune. He played it and I fit it with the other tune. But it didn't sound right. And seriously, the lollipops in my mind were not helping._

_ "I think the beginning was fine, but the end seemed kind of off, try that again," I told him._

_ He played it again. Once again, it sounded off. I played it in my head, adding on different endings, but they didn't sound right._

_ I closed my eyes, trying to focus on my own making of the tune, while Tadashi played on the piano._

_ "I got it," my eyes flew open. I hummed out what I was thinking. He imitated it on the piano, but it sounded different._

_ "Nope, not that," he said, sensing the difference between the two tunes._

_ I hummed it again, and he once again tried to imitate it, but it still was off. Ugh, this was harder than I thought._

_ "Move," I said walking up to the piano, with a determined look," Lemme try." I was going to crack this tune, no matter what._

_ I softly played the tune on the piano ending it differently each time. The door opened and Hitoshi walked in._

_ "Hey. Koyuki told me I was distracting her, so I came here to check on you guys," he said._

_ "Tadashi, I got it," I exclaimed in delight. I played out the tune, but the ending was just out of my pinky's reach. I stretched it, but it still wouldn't reach the note. I scooted over slightly and yes my hand struck the note, but I also crashed to the ground._

_ Trying to balance myself, I reached out towards the piano bench, but it also crashed to the floor, and I fell forward, my head slamming into it._

_ "Oww," I groaned, cradling my head._

_ "Woah are you okay," Hitoshi asked, helping me up._

_ "That must've hurt like hell," Tadashi said, righting the stool._

_ "Yeah, I'm fine," I said._

_ "I'll take her to the nurs's office, you continue to work on the tune," Hitoshi instructed as he led me out the door._

_ "I said I'm fine," I protested._

_ "Yeah, but an ice pack will numb the pain and make the swelling less," he said as we entered the nurses office._

_ "Seriously, I'm fine," I said as he helped me onto the bed._

_ "Yeah, but we wouldn't want to ruin your pretty face. What if it doesn't get better by the time we perform," he smiled at me and got an ice pack._

_ "You leave after you feel better, 'kay," he said pressing the ice pack onto my forehead._

_ "Fine, I wi-," I started, and then turned my head to the door, where I thought I saw some movement._

_ "Lucy," Hitoshi asked, peering at my face, curious._

_ "Nothing," I said, shaking my head," Just thought I saw a bug or something. I hate bugs, they are heck of creepy." I said shuddering._

_ "Ha, that's exactly what you'd expect from a girl like you," Hitoshi chuckled," I'm heading out now, okay? Come when you feel better." With that he left._

_ I lay back on the bed and closed my eyes._

_ RIIING. My eyes snapped open to the bell ringing. How long had I been in here? The ice pack was in my hand, melted._

_ "Shit," I mumbled, putting the ice pack in freezer._

_ I rushed to my locker to deposit the Song Writing materials and get my Writing notebook. I felt awkward, like people were staring at me and whispering about me. I turned around, and people stiffly continued what they were doing. I frowned. What was going on? _

_ I shrugged and walked to my class with Takahashi-sensei. Last class of the day and then free at last._

_ I came across a crowd that was blocking my way._

_ "…seriously, it isn't like that," a male voice was saying._

_ "Yeah, she hit her head," another male voice._

_ "As much as I would love to humiliate her, it's true, she isn't one to play dirty," a female voice, which I recognized as Koyuki. I pushed through the crowd, fearing what I would see at the front._

_ And there it was. What everyone was staring at. It was a huge picture of Hitoshi and I in the nurses office. On it was scrawled, 'Wow, Lucy, luring a boy to the nurses office in the middle of a school day. And you called me the pervert. Whatever, make sure it's not too dirty after you leave. ;)' _

_ I stomped up to the poster and tore it down as angry tears pricked at the corners of my eyes. I stuffed the picture in the trash and asked loudly and clearly," Who did this?"_

_ Silence was the response I got._

_ "Who. Did. This?" I growled at the audience._

_ A chuckle came from the back of the crowd, and it parted revealing my favorite pinkette._

_ "You won't get the answer that way, you know," he smiled._

_ "I hate you," I said shoving him back. He caught my hands in one of his hands, and with the other he wiped away tears at the edges of my eye._

_ "Lucy, like I care," he said softly._

_ "You fucking bastard," I grabbed the front of his shirt, only to, of course, be caught by a teacher._

_ "Lucy Heartfilia and Natsu Dragneel, detention today afterschool, my class," he said and then left the scene._

**Juvia's P.O.V.**

"Moral of the story? Don't skip keys on the damn piano," Lucy huffed.

"That sucks," I patted her sympathetically. And mentally patted myself, too. More rants to listen to.

"My turn," Erza scowled.

"Yay…," I smiled weakly.

**Erza's P.O.V.**

_It was a fine day. Too fine in fact. The quiz in History was really easy. Takahashi-sensei hadn't yelled at us at all. Something was bound to go wrong. And I was waiting in anticipation._

_ I walked into my elective class and started stretching along with the other students._

_ The teacher walked up in front of the class and clearly spoke," Is Erza Scarlett here today?"_

_ "Yes," I replied raising my hand._

_ "Where exactly were you yesterday," he asked," I was notified that you were in you morning class, but you didn't show up here. This would mean you were skipping class."_

_ "No, I came here yesterday. But no one was here," I panicked._

_ "Which means you weren't focusing during class. All teachers told their students that the first dance class would be held in a different room," he said, raising his eyebrows. No way did Takahashi-sensei say that!_

_ "No-," I started, but he cut me off._

_ "No excuses. As a punishment you will skip today. Go sit outside in the hall," he said and then ignored me._

_ This was humiliating. I had planned on being very good at this class. I felt my face start to heat up. I looked down. I sighed and walked outside, ignoring the smirking girls. I slumped down next to the door, my back against the wall, and put my head in my hands. Why the hell hadn't I gone looking for the dance class?_

_ I heard footsteps, but I didn't want to look up. They would pass me anyways._

_ "Hey," a male voice said, after the footsteps stopped. I looked up and scowled. Ugh, couldn't he have passed me. You guessed it. The guy in front of me was none other than Akira._

_ "What do _you_ want," I asked in a disgusted tone._

_ "Why're you here," he asked, smirking," Did the goody-two shoes Erza get in _trouble_?" He feigned amazement._

_ "Maybe," I said looking away," Maybe not. Why do you care? Go on with your work."_

_ "Did you get in trouble for…skipping class," he asked, and my head snapped towards him," follow my lead." He smirked and walked into the room._

_ "Erza, I thought I told you to stay outside," the teacher said, as everyone in the class looked towards me," And who is this."_

_ "I am Akira Suzuki, uh…Honda-sensei, right," he said smiling, causing girls all around us to sigh, love struck. I rolled my eyes, I mean, what did they see in this guy._

_ "Yeah, yesterday, Erza did go to the wrong classroom, but she realized her mistake, and was about to go to the right room, but she helped me. I was lost and asked her to help me. And then I asked her to show me around the school. It was only because I'm new. So it really is my fault," he said looking down," I'm so sorry. I should be the one being punished. Please don't be mad." _

_ "Oh well if that's the case, it's okay. But Erza, don't do it again. Dance needs serious practice," Honda-sensei said. I stared at him. Did he believe that crap?_

_ "R-right. Yeah, okay," I said, noting glares from the girls._

_ "And if you don't mind, can she show me to the office. I'm lost," Akira smiled apologetically, rubbing the back of his head._

_ "Yes, Erza, come back immediately once you are done," Honda-sensei._

_ "Yeah, 'kay," I said, spinning around and walking out the door. That annoyed the hell out of me. I would rather be in trouble then have everyone believe that lying stupid manwhore. _

_ "Hey, wait up. You think you can get my help without a catch," he asked from behind me._

_ "What," I asked, narrowing my eyes at him._

_ "Well, just so you know, I do know where the office is. I am actually in trouble to. What for? Well, I took a picture of someone without their permission," he said, smirking at me._

_ "What does that have to do with me," I asked, irritated at his nonsense._

_ "Well, apparently, that's not allowed. So I have to be punished for this. The picture was of a person, who was alone. She goes to this school. And I think it is the only time that she seemed so loose in my presence. You wanna know what her name is? It's Erza Scarlett," he smiled at me._

_ "What," I asked whipping around._

_ "Well, I mean this could be our secret. But only if you do everything I say," he said._

_ "No way," I spat out._

_ "Well, I did manage to convince Honda-sensei. What would he do if he knew that you were lying? I really don't want to know," he said, glancing down at the picture he had pulled out of his pocket," Of course, if that's what you want, we can show him this." I too shuddered at the thought._

_ "Whatever," I scowled," Just go to the office."_

_ "That's so very kind of you. But first, I'm a little thirsty. I could use a drink. Go get me something from a vending machine. 5 minutes," he said tapping his wrist as if there were a watch on it," Tick-tock."_

_ I scowled. But no way was Honda-sensei seeing that picture. I took off in search of a vending machine. After no luck for the first few seconds, I started running. I turned left in right, ran down halls, looking for a vending machine. I'm always randomly standing next to them, but where the hell are they when I actually need them. I spotted one at the end of the hall and dashed towards it I quickly paid and grabbed it as soon as it fell. Dashing back the way I came, I traced my path back. _

_When I got there, I was panting, dying. I hate him. I looked around where was he. There was a bright orange paper on the floor. I looked at it, and seeing writing on it, I picked it up. 'Scarlett, you took too long. This won't do next time.' I scowled. Who did he think he was? I popped open the can, which happened to be orange juice, and downed it, hoping it would cool me down. Sadly, my anger was too much, and I was much warmer, and heating up. Ugh, I hate him so much. I stormed to the dance room and slammed the door open._

"_Welcome back, Erza," Honda-sensei smiled tightly at me," Detention for slamming the door."_

**Juvia's P.O.V.**

"Never, ever again am I skipping class. Now I have to listen to the jerk," Erza cried and slammed her hands against the coffee table.

"Hey, take your anger out somewhere else," Lucy said.

"Technically, it's your fault," I said, reasoning with her.

"Shut up, you're supposed to agree with me," Erza said, her red hair looking more like a fire than hair.

"All of you shut up, it's my turn," Levy said standing up and gaining attention.

I sighed.

**Levy's P.O.V.**

_ I shut the book with a satisfied sigh. That was really great. The author had crafted out the mystery so well. I had no idea what was going to happen. Normally, I figured out the book after the first few chapters. The romance was really great, too. I sighed again._

_ "Levy, let's go," I looked up to see Yamato, picking up his stuff._

_ "Oh…right," I said, slipping the book into my bag._

_ "I can't believe it. You have time to read during class, after finishing your art, yet you are still the best," he pouted._

_ "You're good, too," I smiled at him," But I'm better." I laughed evilly, still feeling very happy from the book._

_ "Shaddup," Yamato sent a mock glare at me._

_ "Hahaha, don't deny it," I said skipping away._

_ I couldn't believe this book affected me so much. I mean, yes, I get excited about books, but never has a ending made me so happy. So naturally, I was skipping. I didn't even care about the glances I was getting from all the other students. I was above them!_

_ "Oomf," I landed on the ground, and looked up," Sor-never mind."_

_ "Thanks, Shrimp. Don't even have the decency to be nice after what you did to me in the mall," Raikou asked, tilting his head to the side._

_ "You deserved worse. I really hope Hana and Mika weren't scarred for life after that," I spat back, getting up, and dusting myself off._

_ "I bet they liked it, seeing how sexy I am. I bet you are actually completely in love with me," He smirked at me. I caught a glint behind his hair near his mouth. I decided not to think about it. It was probably his set of silver teeth, because he was such a 'badass'._

_ "You are full of yourself, that's all. And why is it that, the two times I have bumped into you at school, I ended up on the ground, huh," I asked, my cheeks probably red by now. And for those of you who like to see things in nothing, it is NOT because I had any sort of feeling for him. NOOO WAAAY. It was because I was mad, okay?_

_ "Hey, Levy, you dropped this," Yamato called from behind, holding out my book._

_ "YAMATO," I said, blissfully, running up to him," You have great timing. And I can't believe I was so stupid as to drop my book…what's wrong with me?" I said whacking myself on the head._

_ "Uh…Levy…you-,"Yamato started_

_ "Oh is this your lover boy," Raikou asked, coming up behind us._

_ "Maybe, maybe not, why do you care," I said scowling at him._

_ "You know, I can steal you from him, if I felt like it. Or I can get him stolen from you," he smirked," Fortunately, you are both too ugly for me to care! Have a fun life!" With that he walked off._

_ "C'mon Yamato. Don't pay THAT METALHEAD the slightest bit of attention," I smiled hoping Raikou caught a certain part of that sentence._

_ "Uhh, Levy, your, uh nose is bleeding," Yamato said._

_ "What, no way," I asked, in surprise. I felt under my nose, and indeed, when I pulled my finger away, it was smeared red._

_ "What's wrong with him? Does he have like a body made of steel or something," I said, while bringing out tissues from my bag._

_ "Hehe, do you need to go to the nurses office," Yamato asked awkwardly._

_ "Nope, I'm good," I smiled at him, and we walked._

_ "So you know Raikou," Yamato looked at me._

_ "Uh, no. He is just a fucking bastard. Really, someone so stupid shouldn't go to this school. And he isn't even good-looking. Just a fugly emo. Like someone out of a book," I rolled my eyes._

_ "Levy, care to repeat those," Raikou said from behind me._

_ "What the hell do you want? And sure, why not? You are a fucking bastard. You are stupid. You are an ugly emo, and shouldn't go to this school," I snarled at him. And then saw the wrestling teacher standing next to him. I gulped. "Hi…"_

_ "Levy, huh? Now I would normally let you off with a warning. But Raikou is a very good student of mine, so detention for you," he smiled at me._

**Juvia's P.O.V.**

"Well if you are done, can I go," I said yawning.

"You don't even care," Erza cried.

"What's wrong with you," Lucy screamed at me.

"I'm going to your apartment," Levy said, pouting," and bothering you all night."

"Whatever," I groaned. I got up and walked away from them, followed by Levy and Erza.

"I'm staying here," Lucy called and shut the door behind us.

**Destiny: Well there you have it folks…And you can kill me now…But we have some real Nalu and Jerza in this chapter huh? With Levy, I just wanted to get the chapter out sorry…But Levy, wondering about his body huh?**

**Levy: *****blush Shut up**

**Gajeel: Who wouldn't?**

**Destiny: I prefer to watch grass grow**

**Gajeel: Who asked you?**

**Destiny: I don't have time for this…Anyways I just checked my stats for this story and OMG 17 FOLLOWERS, 10 FAVORITES, 8 REVIEWS, my life is in a golden light right now…I'm flying…THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH I LOVE YOU GUYS I WISH THAT I COULD BE THIS HAPPY**

**Gajeel: Oh, I just saw this fic that has like 210 followers**

**Destiny: ….I STILL LOVE YOU GUYS SOOOO MUCH!**


	5. The Wars Begin!

**Destiny: Hai guys! So like I looked at the stats again, to see if I got anymore reviews, and I saw a lot of followers and favs, at least for me, so I decided SHOUTOUT TIME. Thanks so much to:**

**Angel Heart of Lucksus**

**Aquamoon12**

**BlondeAlchemist**

**BlueWaterGirl**

**Celine-nee-sama**

**Crash8573**

**Ellie-016**

**FlUfFyUnIcOrNs**

**JcL107**

**JillieKate**

**Midori Fuyu11**

**Nicky Azure**

**Orderinchaos**

**Sammyluv21**

**Shattered Gem**

**XxFairy-chanxX**

**animegamernerd15**

**ayumutsubasa**

**babypapaya**

**gagalady917**

**headstrong210**

**heart sunken**

**kathberrycat**

**missmarjin**

**naterivernearn**

**phanakhone18**

**yuriko9001**

**Janina Fullbuster**

**The Johno 23**

**xXHakuraXx**

**[btw, you faved this on my b-day, THX SO MUCH]**

**Destiny: Another person I would like to thank is Guest-san. You reviewed twice, unless they were different Guests… Anyways, that review was really long. Thanks for taking the time to write that, and you got all the things write too. Thanks so much!**** I want to once again say thank you, and you guys are the ones motivating me to write this. And sorry if I didn't get some of you or butchered your names. One more thing, I have NOOO idea about writing songs or music companies and all that, I'm just making stuff up off what I do know, so yeah. I also don't really know anything about Japanese schools too. Anyways, here goes!**

**Chapter 5: The Wars Begin **

**Natsu's P.O.V.**

I smirked as I heard the front door close. This would be perfect. I could not wait to see her face, when she saw me.

And there she was coming through the door. She tiredly rubbed her eyes and walked towards her dresser. She slowly opened the white drawer, and without looking, she grabbed to articles of clothing and lazily threw them on top of her dresser.

And then, she slipped off her shorts! What was she doing? Hadn't she seen me? Clearly, not. I felt my face heat up slightly because of what she was doing. She dragged another pair of shorts up her legs; I'm guessing her pj's. Then her hands went to the hem of her shirt, and she tugged it upwards. Slowly, slowly, prettier things were coming into view. And then she pulled it back down.

"Ha, thought I didn't see you? Who's the pervert? And what the fuck are you doing in my room? How'd you even get in in the first place?" She scowled at me, and walking up to me, she whacked my head.

"Uh…the window, it was open," I said plainly – actually, stupidly - pointing to it.

"Well don't come in here, get out," she said pushing me towards the door," I am frankly too tired to give more than one shit about you being here. Watch your back tomorrow, though. I just got my first real detention because of you. The one with Juvia was my choice."

"But you did clean up right," I smirked, turning towards her. My mistake. A crack rang through the air as her hand whipped quickly, but harshly, against my face.

"The only one disgusting enough to do something like that is you. Remember this, pretty boy….actually, UGLY BOY, you and your stupidity will never be able to compete with my intelligence," she spat. And that actually stung, though not as much as the slap.

"Bad girls, should be punished," I scowled. I grabbed her arm, and pulled her closer until she was practically kissing my hot chest. I leaned down, close to her ears, and smiled as I saw them turn red. So she is a girl. I released her.

"Well now I know you're a girl for sure," I smiled at her.

"Huh…Oh my god, I thought you were gonna do something like out of those books," she said and then yawned," Ugh, whatever, just get out. And Watch. Your. Back. Tomorrow, fugly boy."

"You too, Blondie. I still haven't completely got you back for the mall thing. I got into a lot more trouble than a stupid little detention," I spat at her.

"What did you say?" She said as she clenched a fist, her face darkening in anger.

"Stupid. Little. Detention," I smirked.

"Do you know how-," I slammed the door in her face and took off down the hallway. I'll come bother her again, later.

I got home about, I don't know, 30 minutes later, and went up to my room.

"Hey, flame breath, where the hell were you," Gray asked me. **[A/N: Sorry guys. Here's an explanation if you are confused. REAL NAMES: On P.O.V.s, when they are at home, and when they talk about each other. FAKE NAMES: Only when others refer to them at school. Sorry, I know I did it slightly confusing in past chapters.]**

"Mind your own business. Or were you afraid that I got a woman before you," I smirked at him.

"Shut up. Wait a second? You are going out with Koyuki, right? Don't cheat. Just 'cuz we bother those girls, don't think its okay to bother other girls," he lectured me 'wisely'.

"Whose Koyuki? And I know. I'm only bothering Blondie. She's fun," I replied, slamming the door behind me.

I collapsed on my bed, and my mind went to Blondie. What was her name again? Right, Luigi! So she sings, huh? Bet she isn't as good as me. I'm just way too good. Although, she did smell nice. Like cinnamon, or something. And on top of that, she was obsessed with, who? ME, ME, ME! Yes, I saw the posters in her room. She had me singing, me with the drums, and me in general. You know, I'm just that great. I wonder, if she met me as me, would she act differently. Probably. She didn't seem too mad while I was bothering her, though. How disappointing. Whatever.

I shrugged and tugged off my wig. I ran a hand through my sexy salmon hair, and kicked off my shoes. They flew somewhere into my room. I laid my head back on the pillow and closed my eyes, only to be interrupted.

"Shut up, stripper. I am way better," I hear Gajeel's voice as my door flew open. Gray, true to his nickname, was not wearing his shirt or pants.

"Nice boxers," I smirked at him.

"Shut up, flame head," he scowled at me.

"Anyways, Pinkie, it's dinner time," Gajeel said, flopping down on my bed. The bed bounced up and down for a while.

"Can Gramps get it up," I sighed, too lazy to get up.

"GRAMPS, WE WANT DINNER UPSTAIRS," Gray yelled, and he too flopped down on my bed.

"It's gonna break," I said, shoving him half-heartedly.

"Whatever, it's hot," he grumbled.

"Well it's gonna be hot, if all of you crowd on there," Jellal said, leaning against the doorframe, holding a paper plate with a cheesy, delicious looking, pizza on it. He kicked a pair of pants away, and settled down with his food.

"Where's ours," I whined.

"Here," Gramps said from the door.

"YES," Gajeel growled. He literally pounced on his food. I grabbed mine with thanks towards Gramps and slumped on my bed again.

"All right, brats, listen up. As you are going to the school under cover, the principal asked that you guys perform at this fair. It's to bring more participation. It's on October 14, I believe. So you guys should write some songs, as well as perform some older songs. This can also help sell your songs, " Gramps said," So get to work."

"Ugh, I don't feel like writing a song," I groaned.

"When have you ever," Gajeel shot me a smirk.

"Well I'll leave you to it," Gramps got up and left.

"I was thinking we write a song that is mostly for Gajeel," Jellal started.

"I don't want to write a love song, though," Gray said.

"We should write one about how awesome we are," I suggested.

"Yeah sure," Jellal said," Actually I think I can write it mostly, this time. Photography gives me a lot of inspiration."

"You're such a girl," I rolled my eyes.

"Least I don't have pink hair," he shot back.

"It. Is. Salmon," I lectured him through gritted teeth.

"Mhm, whatever you say," Jellal smirked.

"Fuck you," I spat at him.

"No thanks," he replied," I'm straight. Can't say the same about you, though."

"Dammit I hate you!" I threw my now empty paper plate at him. He just dodged it and walked out of my room.

"So that Koyuki chic asked you out, huh?" Gajeel started, "Have you said yes? Wait, you are going to say yes, right?"

"Hmm, I don't know…" I trailed off.

"What do you mean, she is one of the most popular girls at this school!" Gray exclaimed.

"And who are the other girls?" I asked, uninterested.

"Well it's Koyuki and her group, and then it's my admirer and her group. They are like rivals or something," Gray said, along with hand gestures, as if he was trying to tell some epic story.

"Okay…Well hope she finds someone who cares for her," I replied while shrugging slightly.

"You are seriously passing up this chance?" Gajeel shot me a glare.

"Fine, Natsu Dragneel, I dare you to ask out Koyuki!" Gray jumped up and pointed at me, challenge sparking in his eyes.

"All right, now I'm fired up. I'll do it, but what do I get in return?" I asked.

Gray laughed. "A girlfriend."

"What? That's stupid. I'm backing out of this." I replied.

"Oh? Is THE Natsu Dragneel actually a wimp?" Gajeel questioned, smirking.

"Who's a wimp?" I glared at him.

"Ask the girl out, then." He stated simply and resumed eating.

"Fine. But you guys gotta buy me something." I glared at them from my bed.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, Flame Breath." Gray replied, nonchalantly.

**TIMESKIP (next day)**

I groaned, rolling over on my side to shut up the stupid alarm clock. I actually don't know why I kept it. It's not like I actually woke up to it. I was rubbing my eyes and pulling the covers up, when I saw something unforgivable. Gray was sprawled on the floor, while Gajeel leaned against the wall, snoring loudly.

"WHAT THE HELL? GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" I exploded at them, but they just groaned and told me to shut up.

I threw a punch at Gajeel's face, but he blocked it, mumbling about me being too loud.

I groaned loudly, once again, and stomped out the door, slamming it behind me. I stormed into the bathroom, thinking about those annoying, stupid bastards in my room. They were tainting my room. I brushed my teeth violently and went back to room. Thankfully, they weren't there this time.

I tossed off my pajamas and quickly slipped into some clothes and put on my wig before walking into the kitchen and grabbing the waiting toast. I grumpily swallowed it before slamming out the door.

"Hey, brat, where are you going?" Gramps called from the couch.

"I'm taking the bus today. I already spent a night with Gray and Gajeel in my room, if I'm around them any longer, I'll die of a disease." I grumbled. As I walked to the bus stop, the cool air hit my face, calming me. I slowly thought about last night. We had to perform. Wonderful! This would take up a lot of my time. Not that I do anything with it otherwise. I chuckled a little. And then I remembered the dare. I groaned a little. I didn't have time to waste on girls, but I most definitely cannot be called a wimp. Especially by that ice prick.

The red bus roared to a stop and the doors opened. I stomped in, paid the fare and settled in one of the seats. I stared out the window, waiting to get to the bus stop near our school. It took sooooo long. I had taken the medicine, but it was wearing off. I clutched my stomach, grumbling. The bus stopped, and I stumbled out to throw up in a trashcan. I came back in, only to gain a headache by a bunch of squealing girls. I glared towards them and saw, yes, you guessed it, Blondie! I smirked as I walked to them. The bus jerked forward, and I fell to the ground. Perfect timing. I groaned and clutched my stomach. I grunted as I steadied myself on the ground, only to collapse to the floor is sickness again.

"Oh my god! Are you okay?" I looked up to see Blondie peering down at me with a worried expression. Her blonde fell to the sides of her face, and her chocolate brown eyes were filled with concern, her eyebrows raised. I stared and watched as her face changed to disgust.

"Ewwww. Never mind." She got up to leave.

"No wait!" I gasped up to her. She turned around. "Please help me."

"…Fine…" she sighed after a quiet moment of consideration.

"Thanks!" I grinned.

"No problem." She helped me sit up and then pushed my head down, slamming it against the black floor of the bus. What she did next was just mind blowing. She stepped on my face. Not too hard. But she rubbed the toe part of her shoe on to my cheek.

"Can't believe you thought I'd help you. I told you to watch your back." She sneered, and flipping her hair over her shoulder, she walked back to her seat.

I stared at the ceiling of the bus, dazed. Then I threw up. Slowly getting up, I stumbled blindly into one of the seats close by.

"Hi…" I muttered to the black haired girl next to me. She, in turn, scooted as close to the window as she could.

After a few more stops, we finally came to school. And when I say finally, I mean it as _**FINALLY**_**. **God, that was one shitty ride. I ran out the door as they opened, stepping on hard, solid, non-moving ground.

Just as I was about to start walking, someone shoved me from behind, making me stumble and crash clumsily to the sidewalk.

"Move, fugly boy." I scowled as I heard her voice.

"Listen, Blondie, I suggest you watch your back, too. I will get you back, twice as bad." I growled.

She let out a sharp laugh, snorting sarcastically. "Well, let's see you try. It's gonna be hard with the 2 brain cells you have. And it's Lucy." She pronounced her name as if she was telling a two-year old.

"And I'm Natsu." I widened my eyes after I said that. She froze, and turned to face me.

"What did you say?" She asked stiffly.

"Th-that's right. I saw your posters." I covered up hastily, glad she couldn't see my face right now. I almost gave away everything.

"Fugly boy, remember this. Natsu is so much better then you will ever be. Don't even try that." She scoffed and walked away, pissed. I got up and walked into the school yard, also very pissed. How the hell should I get her back this time?

I distractedly walked into the schoolyard and bumped into someone. Letting out a curse, I pushed past them.

"Hey, Kai! Did you think about my suggestion?" I turned to see who I had bumped into, which happened to be Koyuki. I smirked slightly. Now, Gray could never call me a wimp.

"Yeah, and sure, we should go out." I pulled her into a hug. When I let her go, she was blushing. Of course, who wouldn't be blushing when THE Natsu Dragneel hugged them? Or THE Kai Suzuki. Whatever.

I walked into the school, only to be joined by, ugh, Gray and Gajeel.

"So you asked her out?" Gajeel asked me.

"No shit. Since when do I back out of a bet?" I smirked as we reached our lockers, that were sadly right next to each other. I unlocked it, grabbed my books, and slammed it shut, leaning against it afterwards.

Gray pulled out a soda can and opened it, gulping it down. I waited for the bell to ring, wrestling with Gajeel slightly. We were going on to our 4th round, when Gray let out a loud potty word.

"HOLY FUCK!" He yelled and we turned to face him. He had his soda spilt all over his shirt and he was wiping it off his face.

"Oops. Sorry about that, Strawberry." Gray's admirer and the rest of them were standing in front of us, snickering slightly. "Didn't see you there." They then walked away, smirking.

"She fucking pushed the fucking bottle while I was fucking drinking it." Gray growled.

"Daichi!" A voice called out. We saw blonde haired girl run up to him, and taking out a handkerchief she wiped up his face and his shirt. Who even owns those things now? Anyways, she folded it up and stuffed it in pocket after she had cleaned him.

"Thanks, Natsumi. That fucking bitch is gonna get it." He snarled.

"She is a bitch." Natsumi agreed, rubbing his arm soothingly. "Let's get to class, 'kay?" She dragged him away by the hand, chattering with him as he went.

"Looks like someone's got another admirer." Gajeel grinned.

"Poor him." I sighed. I started walking after them to get to class.

The bell rang as I walked through the green door and slumped into my seat, getting ready to take a nap.

Takahashi-sensei walked into the class and slammed the many books and binders in her hands onto her desk at the front of the classroom.

"Okay, listen brats. I forgot to have you guys vote for classroom rep., so I've decided that it will be the same from last year. Lucy Heartfilia, you will be the class rep. And since today all teachers need to attend a meeting, you will direct the class, understood?" Takahashi-sensei brushed her hair away from her face as she looked to Blondie.

"Yes Takahashi-sensei. I understand. You will not be disappointed." Lucy stood up and bowed slightly as the teacher left the room. She stalked up to the front of the classroom and looked through today's schedule.

"All right, class, get out your math journals. Don't disobey any rules. You know what will happen." She smiled as she picked up a chalk piece and turned to write on the board. The majority of the class shuddered and I glanced at Koyuki, confused. She noticed this and scribbled something down on a sheet of paper and folded up, passing it to the person next to her. Eventually it reached me, and I opened it, as quietly as possible.

_'I can't even explain it, she's so scary. Just don't get on her bad side when she's teaching.'_ I looked up after reading the note and nodded quickly at Koyuki, stuffing the note in my pocket.

"SUZUKI!" I jumped along with my 'brothers' and we all looked up, frightened. I heard the others sigh in relief as we saw she was glaring at me.

"Yes, Blondie?" I asked.

"What did you call me?" she asked in a low voice, her eyes flashing a dangerous red. She walked over to my desk and glared down at me.

"Blondie." I replied. I'm sorry, it was just so scary, I couldn't think straight.

She slammed a ruler hard down on my desk.

"Say class, do you think he deserves the usual punishment?" She smiled devilishly at the people behind me, a slow look of disappoint coming into her eyes after a few moments of silence.

"Fine." She sighed, "I'll let him off since he's new. But, Suzuki, this is your last warning. Now get out your math notebook." Her eyes glowed fiercely at me as she walked back to the board.

I shuddered slightly as I got out my notebook. I copied the notes down properly and neatly. Slowly, we finished math and history, and it was time for our break.

"Thank god. We need a break from her. She's fucking scary." I sighed, shivering as I remembered the look in her eyes as she walked away from me.

"It's okay, she's only like this when she's teaching." Koyuki came over and leaned against my desk.

I smiled up at her. "Thanks for the information."

"It's nothing." She smiled back at me. "Something you should know about her, she takes her work very seriously, she doesn't let anyone stop her from getting the top in the class. She works very hard, so don't get in her way. The detention you got her yesterday was her first, and it will probably be her last." Koyuki informed me. I rested my head on my palms as Koyuki and I talked. We were suddenly interrupted by a loud "Scarlett."

Everyone turned to look at Jellal, who had called out to the redhead.

She stood up and grudgingly walked over. "Yes." She spat out.

"Nah-ah. We can't have you talking like that, now can we?" Jellal smirked up at her from his seat. "Anyways, I'm really thirsty for some soda. Only 2 minutes of break left, better hurry." She widened her eyes and she opened her mouth talk to talk, but then shut it. She dashed out of the room. Everyone's eyes followed her to the door and swiveled back to Jellal.

"Akira? Would you care to explain what this is about?" Lucy asked from her seat at the back.

"We made a deal. Ask Erza, if you don't believe me." Jellal replied. Blondie just stared at the back of his hair and nodded.

"I see." She turned back to her friends and they continued talking. Chatter slowly started up again, only to be interrupted again, this time by Erza slamming through the door, panting. She stomped over to Jellal's desk, and huffing, she slammed a drink on the wooden surface, probably denting it in the process. Jellal smirked slightly as she walked back to her desk angrily. The bell rang loudly, cutting through the thick silence. Lucy walked up to the front of the class and cleared her throat.

"We will now go to the science lab. Get your journals, and be ready to perform the experiment. Since Kurosawa-sensei will also be gone, attending the meeting, you will perform it with this instruction sheet." While she was this, she walked to the front of each row and put a small stack of papers on the front desk. Slowly the papers were passed to the back of the classroom.

Silent groans were heard throughout the room, but as soon as Lucy's dark brown eyes flashed scarily, the room was silent as falling snow.

I yawned slightly, getting up along with the class to make our way to the science lab, forming a group with Gray, Jellal, and Gajeel.

"You know what I really want to do? I want to make Lucy mad. Just to see what happens." Gajeel grumbled. "This is worse than when Takahashi-sensei is teaching."

"I suggest you don't. She's hella scary. Remember that time…" The four girls who came up to us shuddered. Koyuki latched onto my arm and the other girls walked next to us.

"So you two are really going out?" Takara raised an eyebrow.

"Yup, they are." Gray enthusiastically slapped me on the back. I shot him a glare and then turned to Takara.

"Yes, and are you going out with anyone?" Koyuki smirked slightly at Takara, who returned it with an angry pout.

"Well, I have someone in mind, but I don't know if I really want to." She said sighing.

"WHO?!" The girls exclaimed in delight. Nothing like good old gossip, I guess? Koyuki detached herself from me and all of them went to surround Takara, who stubbornly refused to tell them who she was crushing on, shaking her brown hair vigorously. They walked away from us, Takara trying to escape, and the rest following, relentlessly pestering her with questions.

Jellal chuckled slightly as he tossed his soda can in a near by garbage can. It made a clunk and I was reminded of what happened in class.

"How'd you get the redhead to listen to you?" I asked, turning to face him, Gajeel and Gray imitating me.

He smirked slightly, as if he was remembering something and then shook his head. "Can't tell you. We made a deal."

"C'mon tell me! How 'bout just me? I know you like me the best." Gray whined, trying to encourage Jellal into revealing his secret. Jellal just firmly shook his head and walked past us.

"Okay, are we seriously having girl drama?" Gajeel asked as we followed Jellal. "Tell meeee! Please!" He imitated a girl's voice, rather badly, and I cracked up. By now, we had reached the science lab, and we settled in a table in the far back. The class went by without any interruptions until the end.

_Crash_. Everyone looked towards the small girl, Miyuki, as she covered her ears and shut her eyes. At her feet lay shards of a flask.

She opened her eyes and her face turned red. "Sorry, it was an accident." She squeaked out, bowing her head down at the approaching Blondie.

Blondie walked up to her, and putting her hand on the small girl's shoulder, she smiled warmly. "It's fine, accidents happen. I'll clean it up, okay?" Her tone was soothing and her eyes sparkled with caring and fondness, as if looking at a cute little sibling.

Miyuki lifted her head slightly and nodded at Lucy and they both bent down to pick it up.

"No need, Miyuki, I'll do it, you just clean up the rest of your table and start heading towards the classroom. That applies to everyone else, too. Unless you want to be late." Lucy raised her voice, addressing the entire class. Everyone busied himself or herself, cleaning their lab tables, while I stared at Lucy. How could her expression be so warm? How could she have love for someone she hardly knew? I watched as she cleaned the glass on the floor, walking over to trashcan and dumping it in. She continued this process for a while, much after everyone had left. She noticed I was still there after a while and shot me a dirty look.

"Suzuki! Why are you still here? Go to class!" She told me in an annoyed tone.

I packed up my stuff and started to leave the room when she yelped.

"Ow!" she squeaked as she put her thumb to her mouth, sucking on it.

I walked over to her, and pulled her hand and stared at the little bead of blood on her pale finger.

"I said go, Suzuki! I'll give you a detention." She glared at me.

"You should put disinfectant on that." I rummaged through my bag and pulled out a pad of disinfectant and a Band-Aid.

"Why do you have that in your bag?" She asked, looking at me as if I was weird.

"Gramps says I am a clumsy brat and stuffed this in my bag on the first day of school." I smiled at her and opened the disinfectant. Only to have ketchup squirt out of the packet, onto her shirt.

"You fucking idiot." Lucy stumbled backwards landing on her butt. She rubbed the ketchup off her white t-shirt with the hand she had cut and smeared blood on her t-shirt.

"Goddammit!" She grumbled, getting up and walking towards the sink. As she washed her hands, she turned to me and shot me the scariest look ever. "Your just plain pathetic, you know? Pretending to help. That's the worst kind of trick you can play on anyone. It is the only kind that can actually hurt people emotionally." Her voice was low and dark.

"No I didn't mean to do tha-," she cut me off, turning away from me.

"Shut up, Suzuki. Get out of my sight." She continued washing her hands, ignoring me.

I opened my mouth to speak, but then closed it. It was pointless. I left the Band-Aid on the table and left the room, disheartened. I tried to help her. I don't know why. What was I thinking? She hates me and I hate her. So why did I try to help her. I thought about this hard while I walked down the hall towards our classroom, my brows furrowed. Why had I wanted to help her? And why did I feel so bad when it had turned out badly? An image of her smiling at Wendy flashed through my mind, followed by her concerned eyes when we were on the bus this morning. My eyes widened. I had wanted to see her face in a kind expression again. Why? That's stupid. I sighed. Whatever. That's all. No more thinking about it. I opened the door, walking to my seat and slouching in it. When she came back, I looked at her hand. She had a Band-Aid wrapped around her small thumb and I smiled slightly.

Class continued, but I decided that I had tried enough for one day. I dozed off, tuning out her voice and thinking about my own things. Soon enough, it was time for lunch. We all packed up our stuff and walked out, abandoning the oh so boring classroom.

"Hitoshi, thanks for the Band-Aid." I froze and looked behind me, seeing Lucy and the blonde jerk that had been in the picture I took. What? I gave her the Band-Aid. Why is she thanking him? I turned around, brushing roughly past the two, having a satisfied feeling when I heard her scoff. I headed towards the science room and slammed the door open. There, right on the table, where I left it was the Band-Aid. In shreds. I scowled as I walked over to it, picking up the pieces. Well I had tried to make amends, but if this is how it was going to be, well then let the games begin. I'm all fired up!

**Gray's P.O.V.**

Soon enough, school ended. Since lunch and after though, Natsu seemed to be in a bad mood, muttering incoherent things under his breath and glaring at everyone. He punched extra hard in Wrestling, knocking out his opponent. Tsukino-sensei blew his whistle and yelled at Natsu. Natsu ignored him and slumped on the bleachers, glaring angrily at the window. I trailed towards our meeting spot, once again, running into, ugh, _her._ I stared at her blue hair as she argued with her boyfriend.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She accused him, pouting.

"I did!" He said.

"No you didn't!"

"I did. You said that they were easy equations, so you didn't do them."

"…Ugh, this is why I didn't want to be friends with you." She glared at him, letting out a sigh.

"Please, you can't resist me." He smirked slightly.

"This is not the time to be making jokes." She yelled as she punched towards him. I saw an immediate flaw in her stance, and just as I suspected, the brunette caught her fist. Sadly, I didn't expect her to yank her hand backwards, stumble and crash into me. We both fell to the rather uncomfortable grass, her on top of me. She groaned as she rolled off me, falling onto the grass beside me.

"What the hell?" I scowled at her as I pushed my self upwards and wiped my hands on my pants, cleaning them off.

"God, Strawberry, I never expected you to be so weak that you couldn't even hold up a girl." She got up and patted down her clothes, starting from top to bottom. I stared at her as she straightened her black denim jacket, fixing the sleeves so both went exactly to her elbows. She retied the baby blue ties at the end of the sleeves that matched the buttons on the jacket as well as the dress she was wearing under it. The dress stopped at her thighs with a few waves and ruffles. And then I got it!

"Well, you having a lovers quarrel with your boyfriend?" I smirked as she glanced down at me.

"It took you that long to think of a comeback that lame?" She raised an eyebrow at me.

"Whatever." I leaned back on my palms as she walked away from the two of us.

The boy, Ren was it? Yeah, he stared at me for a second and then glanced at her retreating form. He snorted slightly.

"What?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"You two are so gonna end up together." He smirked. My jaw dropped.

"WHAT?!" This time, it was out of disbelief.

"Just watch. Later." He walked away, one hand in his pant pocket, the other with his bag over his shoulder.

I stared at him as he left, until he disappeared, in the same position. I was completely unaffected by the grass poking my palms. Where did he get that?

"Why are you on the grass?" Jellal and the others came up from behind, staring at me.

"No reason…" I slowly got up, and then fell back, tripping over myself.

"You idiot. You're so stupid." Natsu snorted and burst out laughing, really loudly.

"Akira!" A voice called from behind us. We turned to look at a black haired girl running towards us, waving her hand at Jellal.

"Hey, Chiyo." Jellal greeted her, smiling slightly.

"Want to work on our photography homework together?" She smiled up at Jellal.

"Uh, not today, sorry. I gotta go home with these idiots." Jellal nodded his head towards us.

"Aww, next time okay?" she pouted and Jellal nodded. She turned away, walking towards her friends, her arms swinging at her sides, her black hair shining in the sun. "Later, Akira and bros." She called to us and then she and her friends walked away.

"Why'd you turn her down?" I asked, annoyed that he had been able to attract a girl before me.

"Get your priorities straight. We need to do homework, but we also have to write those songs and practice them. Remember?" He looked down at me.

"And get up already, ice princess. We aren't gonna help you up." Natsu stated as the three of them started walking away.

"Hey!" I yelled at them, scrambling to my feet, catching up to them. We walked over to the black mustang, got in, slamming the door behind us. I stared out the tinted windows to the passing cars. My mind raced, thinking of lyrics. Not romance. I stared out the window, not really seeing anything. I finally gripped a good set of words and scribbled it down on my arm with a pen as we pulled into our garage. I got out of the car, slinging my bag over my shoulder, and walked into the house.

"Brats, I have set up a meeting with one of the greatest music producers over dinner, get changed, formal wear now. Don't act inappropriate. This can be a big help to you guys." Gramps said, looking over a paper with a fancy envelope open on the table next to it. He had somehow made it on to the table and was sitting there with a very serious expression.

"Where is it?" Raikou grumbled, dropping his backpack near the door.

"Some formal restaurant. It's called…" he scanned the letter. "Nuit à Paris. What does that mean?" He stared at us. I shrugged, who knows?

"Anyways," he continued, "It's we have to reach there at 6:30, and it is a 1 hour drive, we need some time in case of traffic, you need to be changed and clean, so plan accordingly. For clothes, semi-formal." With that he hopped off the counter and waddled up the stairs to do who knows what.

I started upstairs with my bag and walked into my room, ready to start my homework.

**Timeskip**

About an hour later, I had finally finished my math homework. Now just my fucking science analysis. Just 30 more minutes though. Then I can get ready and look all sexy and stuff. Slowly, those 30 minutes passed. I slammed my journal shut and stood up, stretching out my body.

I walked out of my room and to the bathroom, stripping myself. I got into the shower, the cool water running over my body and through my hair. After I was done, I tied a towel around my waist walking to my room, seeing Jellal doing the same.

I went to closet, looking for something to wear. I finally whipped together an outfit, looking at myself in the mirror. It was a white shirt with a black design on it with black jeans. On top of the shirt, I wore an unbuttoned dark blue blazer. With one last glance at the mirror, I walked down the stairs. We needed to go to the hair stylists and then to the restaurant. I had asked if we could just get stylists to live with us, but Gramps said it would be too expensive. Leave it to him to be cheap. I walked downstairs to see Jellal and Gajeel waiting all suited up. Jellal wore a grey, buttoned blazer and black jeans. Gajeel had a white button up long sleeved, button up, shirt, black jeans and a light grey vest, which was unbuttoned. Natsu came stumbling down the stairs, yelling in surprise as he crashed down. I rolled my eyes and I looked over his outfit. A maroon button up, long sleeved shirt, with the sleeves rolled up, and dark blue jeans.

"All right, ready brats? Good." Gramps came and we walked into the limo waiting in our driveway. It pulled out and into the road and we made our way to our stylist's house. Gramps had called ahead to notify her that we would be there, so when we arrived she was standing at the door, ready to greet us.

"Hello Suki, thanks for being ready." Gramps smiled up at her as we entered her open door into her one story, cozy, messy house. We stepped passed open magazines on the floor and over open chip packets, the crumbs spilling out of them.

"Sorry for the mess, I'll clean up next time." She bowed slightly, smiling.

"You say that every time." I pointed out. She laughed and denied it.

"Anyways, you three sit here, I'm doing Gajeel first." She dragged Gajeel into the bathroom, pushing him into the chair. I watched as she worked wonders, making it into the perfect mane we all know so well. Soon enough we were all finished and we headed back into the limo.

"Thanks Suki," I called to her. She smiled and waved as we drove off. I stared out the window, careful to not mess up the hair Suki had so carefully styled. I thought about the song I had started writing. I carefully pieced together more lyrics, and when we had finally arrived, I had almost finished the song.

I got out of the limo and stretched my arms behind my back. I sighed, satisfied when I had finished stretching, all loosened up and ready to be super cool.

"All right brats, be on your best behavior. This is a once in a lifetime chance." Gramps warned us and we trooped towards the door of Nuit à Paris. The sign glowed white and the edges faded into blue. We made our way into a restaurant themed glass blue and silver. In the middle was a much smaller version of the Eiffel Tower, but just as pretty. As we went into the waiting area, a man with grey hair with signs of blue smiled at us.

"Ah, Makarov, how nice to meet you." He greeted pleasantly, stooping downwards to shake Gramps' hand.

"You, too, sir. It is a pleasure to meet you." Gramps firmly shook his hand.

"Ah, we'll be getting our seats, just as soon as my daughter comes from the bathroom. She is being a bit difficult, she doesn't quite like the dress her mom asked her to wear, sorry." He chuckled, rubbing the back, slightly embarrassed.

"I don't care if it is FairyTail, it's no fun without my friends. And anyways, the only way I'm going to meet FairyTail is in a crop-top and ripped short-shorts. I hate wearing dresses." I heard a voice complain. I turned to see a black-haired woman in a maroon dress that ended at her knees in the front and had a trail that ended at the ground, gathering there. She seemed to be tugging at someone.

"Has Momoko been teaching you all this? If so, we'll hire a new maid." The woman replied.

"No. Fine, one condition, I get to make one phone call." The girl behind the maroon dressed lady stopped protesting.

"Fine, Juvia." I almost choked on my spit. Actually, I _did_ choke on my spit. _HER?_ Her mom moved to the side to reveal, yes her, wearing a royal blue, strapless dress that ended just above the knees and black heels. She had a silver necklace on that glimmered in the light as she moved.

"Good." Juvia smiled slightly. "Go on without me, I'll be right there."

Her mom threw her a dirty look and her dad sighed, annoyed. "Let's go." He led us up a spiral staircase. I trailed behind them, looking back at the bluette. She smiled genuinely, not the kind she had shown her mom, a formal one that hadn't held any love in it. This one was more true, her shining in it. She talked some more and slight blush settled over her face. She giggled and continued talking. I tsked and continued up the stairs. I walked into the reserved room and sat down. The grown-ups made small talk, while Gajeel leaned over to me.

"Is that her?" he whispered to me. I nodded and he continued. "Well, she looks so much better now. I would actually consider her as a girlfriend." I glared at him.

"Never say that again. Disgusting." I spat at him, as quietly as possible.

"Sorry, but it's true." He replied. The door opened, and in she walked, her head high, her back straight, very composed. I suppose Gajeel was kind of right, she did look pretty, but only a little bit.

The waiter who had been pouring us glasses of water stopped and pulled the chair next to me open. She slid into it, her back straight, and away from the back of the chair. She folded her hands onto her lap, looking down at her plate.

"Miss Lockser, your order for today?" he asked her, pen poised over his pad.

"Just a croissant." She replied crisply. The waiter nodded and continued around the table, asking us all what we wanted. After we had ordered he left, and we continued to talk. Gramps started talking about our deal with the company, Lockser Co.

"Well, Lockser Co. does have a department in a lot of industries. Actually this restaurant is under us." Mr. Lockser laughed. Mrs. Lockser just sat next to him smiling fakely. She looked around the table and when it fell on Juvia, it became annoyed.

"Juvia," she said quietly, trying not to disturb the conversation. "Do not slouch." There was a movement under the table, and Juvia jerked even straighter than before, a small gasp flying from her mouth. She shook her head, looked down at her plate again, but this time, the corners of her eyes seemed to be watering slightly. She took a sip of her water and set it down.

Our appetizers arrived, about 15 minutes later. We started eating them, and I groaned in pleasure at the warm taste that filled my mouth. The appetizers were finished quickly, only one left on the plate. I eyed it, and after a few seconds of no one taking it, I reached towards. Another hand reached towards it to, and our fingers brushed. I looked to the Juvia. She caught my eye and quickly drew back her hand, placing it back on her lap. I looked at her plate, noting that she hadn't any crumbs on it and no traces of sauce. I looked at the other plates, and all of them had some sign of food on it. I was confused. Wouldn't she normally take it? I shrugged and reached for it. I was about to put it in my mouth, but feeling guilty I popped it onto her plate.

"You can have it." I told her.

"No, if you want it, take it." She replied.

"You know, when you're talking to someone, you should look them eyes." I told her. She looked up at me, surprise showing on her face. As she stared at me, her eyes widened and in an instance she went back the position she was previously in, but not without a quick glance at her mother. I, too, looked at her mom, who was looking angrily at her. Her expression cleared after a while and she went back to looking at Gramps and listening to his conversation with her husband.

A few minutes later, Juvia stood up. Everyone looked up at her.

"Please excuse me, I will be back." She bowed slightly, her hair falling neatly at the sides of her head. She turned and headed to the door, making her way down the stairs, awkwardly walking towards it. Her mom got up and followed her after a quick bow.

"Now that I think about it, I need to use the restroom. It's there, right?" I asked, gesturing in the direction that the two had left.

"Yes." Mr. Lockser replied and turned back to Gramps. I headed behind them and entered the room that led to the bathroom, kind of like a lobby, with sofas and small tables here and there. I saw Juvia's mom and Juvia on one of the couches. Juvia seemed to be being lectured by her mother. I walked quietly past them, not wanting to disturb them. I quickly did my business and walked out, but held back just as I was about to step out the door. I peeked out instead.

"If you are so rebellious, none of the suitors we are collecting will want to marry you. Your husband will inherit this company, and you will be a perfect wife. You will follow in my footsteps, understood?" Juvia's mom harshly told Juvia. Juvia's head was down, her hands clenching into fists.

"I understand mother." She replied.

"Next time you do that, remember this." With that her mom placed her heel on Juvia's toe, the point pressing in. Juvia winced as her mom left. I tried to walk past her quietly, but naturally I tripped on a table leg. I stumbled catching myself on a chair arm. She looked up quickly, angry tears in her eyes.

"You heard that?" she asked quietly.

"I…"I replied, unable to answer. Juvia slumped against the back of the sofa, losing the composure she had held for the few minutes we were here. She opened her purse, pulling out a small bottle. She slipped her foot out of her shoe, and raised it up. She winced again, looking at it. She squeezed the bottle and applied whatever substance was in it to her foot. I walked over to her.

"Are you okay?" I asked walking over to her, sitting on the couch next to her.

"Of course you would ask that." She replied bitterly.

"What?" I looked at her. She turned to face me.

"When I took my hand away, that meant you could have it. Don't give it to me." She glared at me.

"I'm sorry I-," she cut me off with a shove.

"You know what? I admired you for so long. But you're just an ass. Don't ever be so familiar with any company owner's daughter, got it? It is a formal dinner." She replied, standing up, but she winced and fell to the ground. I caught her just before her head hit the floor.

"Juvia?" I looked behind me to see that guy, Ren. "Um, did I interrupt something?"

"No not at all." She replied, smiling. Ren came towards us, but he tripped on a table leg and stumbled forward, accidentally stepping on Juvia's foot.

"FUCK." She yelled and clutched her leg.

"Oh she did it again, I'm sorry." He gasped, helping her sit down.

"No it's fine, it wasn't your fault. Only this ass is at fault." Juvia smiled at him, and jerked her head towards me. My jaw dropped.

"Didn't you admire him like hell?" Ren looked up with a confused look.

"Yeah, but he's the reason my mom did this." She complained.

"Aren't you taking out your anger at your mom on him?" Ren looked at the seated girl. She widened her eyes, and bit her lip. "Don't you love him? Haven't you dreamed of marrying him forever? Isn't he Gray-sama to you?" Ren continued to ask her questions, Juvia turning redder and redder with each one.

"SHUT UP!" she squealed and turned to me. "Sorry, I really didn't mean to."

"I don't accept." I glared at her.

"Whatever." She replied. "Let's go Ren. By the way, doesn't he remind you of Daichi? Annoying as fuck." She asked Ren, and Ren laughed. They walked away, leaving me.

Annoying as fuck? I stared at her leaving figure. How dare she? I had tried to help her, for fuck's sake! Maybe she won't be seeing me often, but she will see Daichi. She'll regret insulting both of us…or me…wait…WHATEVER! I stormed back to the reserved room.

**Destiny: Well that was an awkward ending…Sorry, after an entire month, I finally update. This chapter was kind of awkward in general, I was stuck. I wasn't sure what to write, so I just made the boys and girls hate each other more. Sorry. And for Natsu, I was planning on making it a disinfectant pad, but I thought this would be better. I don't want them to fall early. Sorry to those who were looking forward to that being a NaLu moment. I made this chapter as long as I could so that it would make up for the entire month I didn't post for. Sorry again, and thank you to those who have Favorited, Followed, and reviewed, I love you guys. Show me more love, I already started working on the next chapter. BTW, if I'm neglecting any of the ships, please tell me, I want to have an equal amount of moments for them. Thank you guys so much! And Destiny, out!**

**Gajeel: Did you seriously just say that.**

**Destiny: yeah….**


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Sorry, this isn't an update. I am actually visiting my grandparents in China and I don't have my laptop with me. I am typing things up on my Google Docs, but I won't post anything until everything is copied to my laptop. That will be in about 3 weeks. Also, the day after I return to my Home Sweet Home in America, I'll be going to school. Joy to the world! Haha, but because I lack a life, I actually enjoy school. Anyways, as I hope you understood, my updates will be very rare depending on school work. I am sorry this isn't an update, and I'll see you guys soon. So, if you're having summer break, enjoy the rest of it! If you are in school, good luck on tests and stuff. If you're out of school, good luck in life. Umm...yeah. Bai guyses, I love all of you.


	7. Dance When Dancing, Study When Studying

**Destiny: Hello guyses, I'm back! Here's chapter 6. **

**To Animegal712: Please, oh please, tell me what is confusing you. I really want criticism so I can improve. Thanks for reading and reviewing, though! And to everyone, thanks! Also, I've realized that I haven't been saying the disclaimer, so:**

**DISCLAIMER: The only things I own are my O.C.s and the plot. If I owned FairyTail, OMFG, the Tenrou group wouldn't have disappeared for those 7 years. I actually cried when that happened, and I couldn't do anything for that day. I was SO SAD, even though I knew they didn't die. Anyways to the story!**

**Chapter 6: Dance, dance, study, study!**

**Erza's P.O.V:**

I stared absentmindedly at my ceiling, letting my eyes roam over the small cracks and dips in it. I found faces in them, and looked at shapes the shadows made on them, from the sun coming through the window. I let my mind wander, only to be snapped back to present time when I heard the slam of my door. I sat up and waited for my mom to come into my room and tell me to do something. But she didn't. I didn't hear anything for a while, and I stood up to go see if she was all right, and then I heard a moan. A really loud, really disgusting moan. My face twisted in disgust and I gagged slightly in my mouth. I quickly tied my hair in a ponytail and padded towards my window. I unlocked it and tugged it up, climbing onto the fire escape and making my way towards Lucy and Levy's apartment. I was pretty sure Lucy would be there, but Levy said she had some art gallery walk she wanted to go to.

I made my way to the window and knocked on it. I waited a few minutes looking out over the hills behind the apartments. Lucy opened the window and I ducked in quickly glancing around the apartment for guests. But I guess I should have realized that there were none considering the fact that Lucy was in her gray sweatpants and a loose white t-shirt, her blonde hair done up in a messy, low, bun. There was music blaring from somewhere in the apartment, a peppy, upbeat sound that made me want to dance but I ignored that itch.

"Hey, Erza. Whatcha doing here?" Lucy asked as she shut her window with a thud.

"Mom's back." I replied, making my way to her comfortable couch and plopping down.

"Oh, I'm doing homework. Did you finish?" she walked into her kitchen and opened the fridge, getting out something.

"Yeah, I finished it yesterday." I replied, deciding to try and retrieve the TV remote with my foot. I finally had a grasp on it, when Lucy came back with two plates. Each had a slice of cold, delicious, strawberry cake.

"Lucy, you're the best." I exclaimed in delight, forgetting about the remote. I lunged at the plate Lucy held, grabbing the fork on the side of it, and digging into it. The first bite was the best, of course. It was blissful, the cold that settled in you mouth, but the slight sweetness that made up for it. The moist cake and the fluffy frosting somehow mixed well, creating the taste of perfectness.

"Mmmm, Lucy, this is so good." I mumbled with my eyes shut tight, savoring the taste of the piece of cake that had now made its way down my throat. Lucy chuckled slightly, and nodded, saying that she'd be in her room and make myself at home. I nodded and continued to eat my strawberry cake, my mouthwatering, precious, cake. Unfortunately, it was gone in no time. I wanted to get more, but I absolutely didn't want to get up off the couch. Its comfy, soft surface, along with my wonderful cake was too good a combo. If I got up, the feeling wouldn't be there anymore, even if I resumed eating a new piece of cake in the same position.

I sighed and resumed my previous activity, trying to get the remote. I finally had it between both my feet, and slowly I pulled my legs up, bringing the remote towards me. I reached out and grabbed it with my hand, pressing the rubbery, red, power button. I silently congratulated myself as I flipped through the channels, but after a few rounds, I found nothing interesting, nor anything I could hear over the blare of Lucy's music. I grumbled slightly and threw the remote to the side after shutting off the television. I made my way to Lucy's room, the music getting to be deafening. Seriously, didn't her neighbors complain? I pushed open her door and saw her lying on the bed, nodding her head to the music as she wrote something down in her loopy handwriting.

"Hey, what are you working on?" I shouted over her music, making my way to her iPod Player to lower it.

"Oh, my songwriting homework, what do you think of this?" She lifted the sheet of paper she was writing on and showed it to me. I read through it, and handed back to her.

"Pretty good. Just let me get this straight. You were writing a song listening to a song? Won't that end in plagiarism?" I asked her, staring at her pointedly.

"No, we already have the tune and theme set so I'm good." She replied as she put her lyrics into her bag, swaying her head to the now soft music.

We went back to her living room and plopped back down on her couch. She slumped down, her feet stretched out and resting on the coffee table. We sat there in silence that wasn't awkward at all.

"So…" I started, but was interrupted by the door opening, Levy standing there with a bored and slightly angry look on her face.

"You okay?" Lucy looked at her from our position on the couch.

"No, that 'art' gallery was a waste of money," she replied, air quotes around the word art.

"Sucks…" I replied.

"We should do something ridiculously fun. Like something that no one would get mad or sad over. I can't stand the fact that they called shit art." Both Lucy and I turned and stared at Levy when she said that. She didn't cuss unless she really hated something, or she was really angry.

"What do you want to do?" I asked her.

She thought hard for a moment and lit up. "We should go to that fake club thing that everyone says is really great!" She enthusiastically chirped.

I looked at Lucy who shrugged, indifferent.

"Fine then, let's go. I'll get Juvia." I exited their apartment and headed towards Juvia's similar apartment. I knocked, waiting impatiently for her to open the door. The door did swing open, but instead of Juvia, Momoko greeted me.

"Is Juvia here?" I asked, smiling.

"Sorry, no. She's still with her parents from last night. They took her to their mansion. She'll be back tomorrow." She replied, apologizing.

"Oh…well thanks anyways." I replied and walked back to Lucy's apartment.

"Juvia can't go." I told Lucy and Levy, frowning.

"Yeah, actually I can't either." Levy said, rubbing the back of her head. "I forgot that I had homework." I rolled my eyes and turned to Lucy. She was still on the couch.

"Lemme guess, not coming?" I raised my eyebrows at her.

"Ding." She replied. "Sorry."

"It's fine, I'm still going. I can't go back to my room anyways." I replied shrugging them off and grabbing a bit of money from Lucy's purse, which happened to be conveniently located by the door. She grunted her protest, but I waved her off with a fake promise of paying her back later.

I walked through the quiet hall to the stairs, quickly making my way down them.

I pushed open the building doors and walked into the cooler air. I made my way to the bus stop, climbing in as the red bus came by. I quickly took my seat and the bus rumbled its way to the mall bus stop. I climbed off and walked towards the new place, Heaven's Door. Apparently, according to the population of my school, it was named very accurately.

I pushed open the doors and entered the brightly lit, multi-colored, very loud room. People milled around, crowding the place. There were normal lights, as well as a disco ball and many colored spotlights moving around. The smell of cheesy pizza reached my nose, making my mouth water. I made my way towards the pizza parlor and ordered one slice. I was given it and I leaned against a wall, watching the excitement. Music blared and there was one corner with bowling alleys, containing a crowd of people who cheered every time a strike was made. On the other side was a corner for karaoke, dance contests. In the middle, there was a mini-arcade, of course. There were tables here and there, people munching down their own pizzas at them. I finished mine and wiped my hands and mouth and then made my way to the karaoke section.

I looked at the people there. They were all smiling and laughing as they cheered on the girl who was in the middle of the group, dancing her heart out. I smirked slightly. I could see the flaws in her stance and her imbalance.

"What's going on here?" I asked a boy that I ended up next to, bobbing up and down to the music along with him.

"Dance contest." He grinned at me and turned back to the competitor. My smirk widened and I pushed my way to the front. The girl had just finished dancing to Abracadabra by Mermaid Heel. The crowd around her cheered and she flashed them a challenging smile.

"I'd like to compete." I spoke over the noise, which immediately died down. The girls face whipped towards me and she looked me up and down.

"You?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Yes." I replied, firmly and clearly.

"Fine." She stepped out of the middle and I replaced her. I looked through the music on the MP3 player that was hooked up with the speakers. There were very good songs, all of them were something you could dance to. I decided to start with something simple. I pressed play and stood up. I was in the center of the group, my head down as the music started quietly. I listened to the beat, my head nodding slightly to it. And then the music started. I grinned as I started dancing, loving the excitement and the sensation. It was not something that you could describe. It was something so beautiful. My body twisting and turning, I felt great. I heard the cheering of the audience, but only as if they were in the distance. And slowly the song came to an end.

'_Don't don't don't don't don't don't don't stop the music.'_ I ended my dance hands on my hips. The audience was quiet.

"That was AMAZING!" someone broke out. I smiled as the audience started cheering. I quickly drew a hand across my forehead to wipe off any excess sweat. I looked to the girl I had challenged and she glared at me.

"I challenge you back." She replied, walking to the MP3 player. She quickly picked a song. The music started up. 3 notes, slowly descending. Of course, Something by Mermaid Heel. She continued her dance, slowly and I must say, rather boringly, and eventually it came to an end. She smirked in her final pose, sending me a look and I rolled my eyes and flipped my hair behind my shoulder.

"Please. Is that the best you can do?" I asked her as I walked to the middle of the clearing of the small circle that had been made by the crowd who stared in awe as I played a new song.

'_What's your name, wha-wha'ts your name…' _I smirked at the crowd as I started dancing. I saw many of their eyes widen and many people, especially boys started pulling out their phones.

'_Lalalalalala what's your name? What is it?' _The music continued in the background as I spread my legs apart, slightly further than shoulder length. My arms crossed and uncrossed to the music as my shoulders swayed.

'_The door opens and you enter coolly…'_ At this point, I faced away from the audience, my upper body parallel to the ground as my hands reached back. I dragged them down the back of my thighs as the boys in the crowd whooped. I heard someone whistle and my smirk grew. My body swung back around.

'_What what what what what what's your name?'_ The song ended and I was standing sideways, my hip jutted out with my hand on it. I panted slightly as the applause broke out. I smiled at the audience and swiped at my brows. I stalked past my challenger who stared at me.

"I want to challenge you again." She stated, her voice trembling, and her eyes filled with fury. "Remember this, I am Tara and I was the best first, and it will stay that way." She strutted to the middle, looking ridiculous.

"Give it a rest." I told her, a smile playing at the corners of my mouth.

"Yeah, she's better than you. Her dance is much more expressive and, well, better, so please stop." I looked towards the voice and it was the boy I had been standing next to before I started the challenge.

"Thanks." I smiled at him. He grinned back at me and opened his mouth to say something.

"How about I challenge her instead?" another voice broke into the conversation.

All heads turned towards the challenger who had stationed himself at the edge of the crowd. My eyes widened and his smirk grew.

"What the fuck?" I glared at him.

"Don't like the feeling, huh?" I looked to Tara who was smiling smugly. "See-"

"Bag it." The boy from before cut her off, and turned back to the challenger, or, as I call him, _Akira_. Note the disgust

"Go to the middle and perform." He told him.

"That's where I was headed." Akira replied coolly.

"You dance? What, pathetic ballet?" I glared at him as he walked through the now parted crowd.

"That's what your dance will be compared to mine." He replied as he stationed himself in the middle. He played another song as he started his dance.

'_Yeah, FT is back. Lalalalalala, lalalalalala, let's go'_ I watched as he started off his dance, with the same exact moves that FairyTail had used in the music video. Of course I knew this song, Miss Right by FairyTail. I continued to watch his dance as the song progressed. He was exactly the same as FairyTail, he moved the same way and he didn't mess up on the moves. How could this idiot be so good? I widened my eyes.

'_She, with the long straight hair, I keep thinking about her with my eyes closed'_ He looked straight at me as this part was sung, dancing up to me. He tucked a few loose strands of hair behind my ear. I slapped his hand away as many people behind me gasped and whispered to each other.

_'Oh baby, you got me crazy.'_ He ended, his hands up high. There was an eruption of cheers, mostly from the girls. I rolled my eyes as I went to the middle. I pressed play and the music started.

_'I can tell your looking at me, I know what you see. Any closer and you'll feel the heat.' _I started off my dance, a considerably seductive smirk on my face. I progressed through the dance, but I was sweating like hell. I felt his eyes on me the entire time and it made me nervous. Which pissed me off. Why the hell should he make me nervous? I ended my dance as I walked past him, back to the crowd.

"Well done. But you can't beat me." He smiled sweetly at me and I glared back. He made his way to the middle, playing another song.

_'FT we gon' rock it drop it top it hey don't stop it pop it.' _My eyes bulged out of their sockets. Like hell he could pull this off. I watched and dreaded the moment the real dance started. He rose from his spot on the ground now and started to dance. I heard many breaths catching around me as we stared at him, waiting for him to mess up. And in he went, the real dance had begun and…he had pulled it off without a flaw. His legs moved as if they were liquid, blurring so that I couldn't see them, feet ending up here and there, but somehow, even if it sounds rather messy, the dance fit together and became one of a kind. I didn't need to see anymore. I scowled as I pushed my way out of the dance group. Why is it him, of all people who could pull that off, why did it have to be him? I might have been able to stand it if it had been any other person, but not him. I stormed to the small bar and ordered a bit of juice.** [A/N: I really want you guys to watch the video, check below to find the songs. This dance will blow your mind. Probably.]**

The bartender handed me a glass and I stared at the liquid, swirling it in my glass. I put the glass to my lips and tipped it, letting a bit of juice flow into my mouth. The coolness of the glass and the juice had lessened my anger and I took a deep breath. I stood up and walked to the entrance, wanting more than anything to leave that place. I pushed through the doors and walked into the quiet plaza. I retied my hair back into a high ponytail and dropped it, letting it fall against my back. The cool night air felt nice on my skin and I walked towards the bus stop.

"Hey, wait up." I turned around to see that boy from before.

"Hi…?" I replied cocking my head to the side, asking him if he needed anything.

His hands went behind his black head of hair and he looked to the side before directing his gaze back at me.

"I was wondering if…Would you like to…uh…go on a date with me?" I stared at him, shocked. His cheeks were slightly flushed and he was looking at the ground.

"Huh?" I couldn't process this.

"Do you wanna go on a date with me?" he repeated.

"Umm, why me?" I asked, more than confused.

"Well…you're pretty and seem really nice. And you dance really amazingly, so I was wondering if I could get to know you better. So what do you say?" he looked at me, his eyes lit with hope.

"Ummm…I…" I couldn't reply.

"She can't." I whipped my head around to see, ugh, him.

"Why not?" the boy asked.

"She's too busy being my slave, "he replied.

"Go to hell." I told him. I turned to the boy. "Sorry, I'm in no state to date someone. Sorry." His face fell.

"Is it because of him?" he jerked his head to Akira. I let out a sharp laugh.

"Like hell. I just can't date." I smiled at him as he nodded and walked away.

I turned away and continued towards the bus stop. Only to be stopped by Akira.

"What do you want?" I glared at him.

"Come with me." He turned and headed towards the mall.

"Why should I?" I replied, my hands on my hips.

"The picture." He said, short and simple, straight to the point. So I followed him, muttering under my breath about how much of a bastard he was. He led me to the plaza in the middle of the mall. There was a large fountain gurgling straight in the middle. The lights had dimmed and no one was around since most of the shops were closed.

"You know, I can hear you." Akira stopped and I bumped straight into his back. I squeaked, stumbling back again. I glared at him and rubbed my nose. He sat down on the edge of the fountain, gesturing for me to sit next to him. I opened my mouth to protest, but the closed it, settling down a good distance away from him.

"Whatever. You were supposed to." I replied.

"Why can't you date?" he asked, suddenly. I froze and looked at him.

"Why do you care?" I asked him.

"Well, um, don't you like Jellal Fernandes?" he asked me awkwardly.

I stared up at him. "That's different." I looked towards the ground.

"Why is it different? If you'd be willing to date him, then why not anyone else?" he pressed further.

"Shut up. What did you make me come here for?" I stood up to leave. He stayed silent for a bit. The only noise that could be heard was the gurgling fountain, and in the background, you could here a few people laughing loudly. I stared hard at the ground, studying the fake, smooth cobblestone. Suddenly, just as I was walking away, he spoke.

"I bet you actually want to date me, you just can't say it. You probably like having to do that all that stuff for me." I could hear the smirk in his voice and I whipped around to face him.

"You, Akira, are someone I would never, ever date in my entire life. Not if you were the last person on Earth, not if I was going to die if I didn't. Because I despise you more than anyone I have ever met. More than my mother." I angrily told him, only realizing what I said afterwards. My hands flew to cover my mouth as my eyes widened. I tripped away from him, avoiding his eyes.

"You don't like your mom?" he asked.

"Never mind." I turn and ran to the bus stop, leaving him there by the fountain.

**Gajeel's P.O.V**

I looked at the people around me. They were all talking and chattering. It was awkward considering I didn't know any of them. Takara had invited me, and I, being the gentleman I am, couldn't refuse. Takara had gone to the bathroom and here I was standing by the bar, waiting for her. There was loud music blaring in the background and I settled in one of the chairs, grumbling. I continued to mind my own business until someone rammed straight into me.

"Hey!" I growled, pissed off.

"Sorry." The brunette standing by me turned to face me. "Hey, you're...Raikou right? Yeah you're in my class. I saw you getting lectured by the teacher for not having good grades." The girl exclaimed, her eyes shining brightly as she swayed to the music.

"Let's not relive that, shall we?" I mumbled. That had been a horrifying experience. Takahashi-sensei had been yelling in my face the entire time, her spit flying around. It was disgusting and scary and everything in between. The girl in front of me laughed and continued.

"Well, I have a friend who could tutor you." She said and then added on after looking at my face. "Unless, of course, you would rather be yelled at again." I shook my head vigorously and the girl laughed again. "Then meet me in front of the library tomorrow. I nodded and she danced away, disappearing into the crowd. Takara came back, and we continued to talk. She urged me to dance, but I shook my head, refusing it every time. I mean, please, who wants to be in a crowd of sweaty people? Clearly, everyone here. After a while of watching the crowd I turned to Takara and told her that I was leaving. I pushed my way to the door and burst through it, walking towards my car. The music was slowly fading into the background and I shuddered slightly. I was never going back there again.

**Timeskip [next day]**

I stared at the clock and groaned inwardly. School was so goddamn long. And then after that, I have to get tutored. I slammed my face into the desk, a grunt escaping my mouth as I hit the hard wooden surface that was marred with scratches. My eyes closed as Takahashi-sensei droned on and on about some shit that wouldn't help me in the future.

"el...Gajeel...GAJEEL...GAJEEEL GODAMMIT!" I jerked upwards. Takahashi-sensei was standing there, glaring at me.

"Uhhmmm...hi." I muttered. Brilliant, I know, you don't have to tell me.

"What were you doing?"

"Well, you see, I was... reviewing the stuff in my head. Yeah, that's what I was doing." I replied, approving my excuse.

"And what were you reviewing?"

"...Stuff." Takahashi-sensei sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose and walked back to her desk, settling down on the chair.

"Okay class, I am completely tired. Please, just do some homework or read. I'm going to go to my office. Lucy, you're in charge again." She sighed, her head slumping forward as she tiredly moved her arms forward, picking up her books and slowly walked out the door, stumbling this way and that. Her hair fell into her face, her eyes had dark circles around them, and she had become very thin. Did our class really do this to the teacher? Wow we must be pretty bad.

Everyone looked to Lucy, who responded with a brief speech about behaving and then pulled out a book. Tying her hair into a bun and putting on reading glasses, she opened the thick novel in front of her. I sighed and slumped forward again, my eyes closing as I fell asleep.

It felt as though I had just closed my eyes, but the bell rung, and I snapped them open again. I stuffed all my things in my bag, slung it around my shoulder and walked out the door.

"Hey, Gajeel, where're you going." Jellal whispered into my ear after catching up to me.

"Library. Go on without me." I grumbled. I turned down the hall towards the library and left a shocked Jellal staring at my disappearing back.

In a few moments, I was standing in front of the large, glass, double-doors of the library. I stared through them, at the inside of the library. To my right were the check out machines as well as the librarians' desks and office. Directly in front of me were a few couches and rotating bookshelves with the newer books. Behind that were the towering shelves of millions upon millions of books. On the right side of that, right behind the librarians' desks, were the student desks, where people could study.

"Gajeel!" I turned to see the girl from the night before. "Meet Levy! She's the one I told you about." I looked at her short, blue-haired companion, who she was gesturing to.

"That's my tutor?" I pointed a finger at it.

"Gajeel! That's rude. Well Levy and I can go, if you're willing to get yelled at by Takahashi-sensei again." She linked arms with that thing and started to walk away.

"Wait!" I cried to her. "I'll have that thing as my tutor."

"First, call her a her." She said.

"I'll…have…h-h-he-" I cleared my throat and tried again. "I'll have he…h-her as my partner." I choked out, panting in relief after getting it past my lips.

The girl paused. "Well, I guess it's a start. She pushed Levy towards me and skipped away, a victorious smile on her face.

"Hey, wait!" Levy cried. "Why do I have to help him? You're smart enough, Wendy." She ran after her friend, but was pushed back.

"Help him….or else." Wendy's tone darkened slightly, but she was still smiling sweetly. "Besides, I need to take care a Carla." With that she disappeared down the hall. Levy grumbled something about selling her to the devil before turning to me. She glared at me viciously.

"How bad are your grades?" She demanded, hands on her hips.

"Uh…" I slung my bag off my shoulder and pulled out a crumpled sheet of paper, giving it to her.

She stared at it for a long time. Her eye started twitching and a tick mark appeared on her head.

"Why…" she muttered quietly.

"Huh?"

"WHY THE HELL CAN'T YOU SPELL TROUBLE?" She burst out before sighing. "Clearly, you need help. Okay…I'll help you…but, you must try to get good grades. I will tutor you for tests, so you'll have to get at least a B. In return, Takahashi-sensei won't yell at you. Deal?" It…S-she asked.

"Well, what if I don't mean to get a bad grade. What if I had a headache or something?" I grumbled.

"That's the thing. I'll tutor you so that you'll fly through that test, headache or not." She replied, brushing past me and into the library. I stared at her retreating back, and grumbling about something or the other, followed her into the library.

She settled down on one of the wooden chairs and gestured for me to sit down next to her. I slumped down into the chair, distancing myself from her as far as possible. She rolled her eyes.

"Give me your papers." She huffed at me. Her face was slightly flushed in anger, her eyebrows pointed downwards and a small pout adorning her face. She looked…well put simply, small. Everything about her made her look childish. From her height to that pout, it was all really childish.

"What are you staring at?" She snapped at me.

I dug through my bag and handed her the papers. "Grow up nice and tall okay?" I pat her head and she smacked my hand away.

"Okay, let's start with spelling. Write trouble ten times." She handed me a sheet of paper and a pencil. And after a few T-R-B-L's I was done. I handed the sheet back to her.

"WHAT THE HELL?" She whisper-screamed. "It T-R-O-U-B-L-E. You are so stupid. I don't even know why I agreed to this. Ugh, okay never mind just spell anonymous."

"A-N-O-N-…" She nodded her head, urging me to go on.

"E-E-M-S" She groaned and slammed her head on the desk.

"Quarrel."

"K-W-O-R-I-L."

"Phone?"

"F-O-"

"STOP. You are terrible at spelling. You are so annoying. You don't even know how to spell phone? I'm out of here." She huffed and picking up her stuff, she started to stomp away and out the library. I caught her wrist before she left.

She turned to face me, her eyes wide with questioning.

"I-I a…" I looked down, pretending to be embarrassed. "I did that on purpose." I looked up to see her face, red with rage, mad that I had tricked her, and mad that she had gotten tricked.

"Watch Levy. Quarrel. Q-U-A-R-R-E-L. Phone. P-H-O-N-E. Anonymous. A-N-O-N-Y-M-O-U-S. And last, but most definitely not least. T-R-O-U-B-L-E. How could I possibly not know how to spell my own middle name?" I flashed her a smirk. She yanked her wrist away from me and stormed away. I laughed as I pushed myself up and walked out the library. Oh, this was going to be fun.

**Destiny: And there you go! So, have you read one of the latest chapters. Uh-huh, you know what I'm talking about. OMFG, I FUCKING SCREAMED. LIKE NO LIE, SCREAMED. And my mom yelled at me, but that's not important. Anyways, good, bad? Suggestions? Oh and I remembered that this was connected to my email, so I went to check and I found out that people followed and favorited me as an AUTHOR. LIKE WTF? Thanks to all of you guys, for following me. And I want to include them in the shout-out, if they haven't necessarily followed or favorited my story. But I don't know how to check who those people are, since I'm a total noob. So can you please tell me?**

**Gajeel: Noob.**

**Destiny: …yeah…also the songs:**

**Abracadabra by Brown-Eyed Girls**

**Don't Stop the Music by 2ne1**

**Something by Girls Day**

**What's Your Name by 4Minute**

**Miss Right by Teen Top**

**The Boys by SNSD**

**Rocking Teen Top**

**Destiny: I HIGHLY suggest that you watch ROCKING BY TEEN TOP. THE DANCE IS JUST OMFG OMFG OMFG OMFG. Anyways, there we go. BFN BRUHS. Gajeel don't even comment.**

**Gajeel:…**


	8. Chapter 7

**Destiny: Sacrifice me to Satan, why don't you. Although, personally, I like Satan from Blue Exorcist. He's cool! DON'T JUDGE. DID ANY OF YOU WATCH ROCKING? Sorry for no update BTW….My math grade tanked after my test and I literally could only spend 1 hour per week on my laptop, and that was pretty much used up on HW….BUTTT SUMMER IS HERE! I'll try to update more often. Enjoy reading!**

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

I sighed as I pushed my hair out of my face. I grumbled, staring at the time. The clock read 7:45. I pushed my covers off and lazily walked to the bathroom, naturally stubbing my toe on the doorway.

"FUU-" I yelled, before being cut off by Levy, who, naturally, was already dressed and ready, just waiting to get to school.

"Lu-chan, be quiet. It's so early." She sighed as she continued to read the thick novel in her hands.

"Ooooh, Levy, what book are you reading?" I had finally woken up completely, the sight of a book to me like coffee to an adult.

"Nothing…" She mumbled distractedly.

I rolled my eyes and walked into the bathroom. I quickly spurted out a bit of the fluorescent blue substance onto the fraying bristles of my brush and stuck it in my mouth. I blinked at myself in the mirror, squinting to focus on the blonde nest that rested above my head. I groaned and slumped my shoulders forward, spitting out the now foamy toothpaste and washing the toothbrush. It landed with a clink back into its container.

I walked back to my room and to my dresser, yanking it open. I stared at the clothes before choosing an outfit and changing into it. I walked back into the bathroom and grabbed my brush, plunging it into my hair. It got stuck. I struggled to get it out, but it wouldn't come out. Thanks hair, for being so kind to me.

I tugged at it a few times before taking a quick glance at the clock in our bathroom. My eyes widened as I read the time and I called to Levy.

"Levy, you can go ahead, I might take a while."

"You okay, Lu-chan?" Her concerned voice called back.

"Fine, fine, just a case of the bedhead." I heard a chuckle before she bid me farewell and then the closing of a door. I groaned and continued to yank at the golden strands upon my head. Slowly, the tangles were coming out and my hair was settling back into its normal position. I smiled at myself in the mirror before dropping the comb and rushing back to my room to grab my bag.

"Shit, shit, shit…" I muttered to myself as I rushed around my room, grabbing anything I would need.

"You know, Luigi, it's not really nice to cuss." A cheerful voice broke into my dark cloud of 'gonna be late'ness.

"Well I'm sorry, Mr. Holier-than-moi." I rolled my eyes before dashing into the kitchen and grabbing a piece of toast that Levy had made for me. Wait…I backtracked to my room to see an absolutely wonderful person casually lying on my bed.

"The hell are you doing here?" I asked, irritated, through bites of toast.

"Thought I'd drop by!" came the cheeky reply. I scowled.

"Okay, get out. Unless you want to be late to class, that is." His eyes widened.

"I thought today was Friday!" He gasped.

"It is." I replied.

"Then why do we have school?" Confusion shone through his eyes as his brows furrowed and he looked up at me.

I picked up a conveniently located slipper and threw it at his head.

"We always have school on Fridays, retard." I glared at him before running out the door.

"Wait, Luigi!" He called after me as he got off my bed.

"It's Lucy."

"Yeah, yeah. Anyways I know a shortcut!" I stopped running.

"You do?" I turned to look at him.

"Of course I do. I am the amazing Kai, am I not?" He grinned.

I rolled my eyes. "Sure…Now can we go?" I gestured to the time. He nodded and grabbed my hand, yanking me back towards my room.

"As hard as it is to see, the door is that way." I tugged at his wrist, but he shook his head.

"But the shortcut is this way." He pushed me towards the window and tugged it open. Before I knew it, he had jumped out and onto the fire escape located a few feet down.

"C'mon Luigi! Jump!" He grinned, holding his arms up towards me. I looked back, unsurely and then looked at the time. I swung my legs over the ledge and pushed off. For a few short moments, I felt the wind whipping through my hair and around my legs before I crashed to the ground, on top of Kai.

"What the hell, Kai. I thought you were gonna catch me." I groaned as I rolled off him.

"Stop complaining, do you know how heavy you are?" He replied, glaring at me.

I pushed him slightly before making my way down the fire escape. We walked in silence, the only noise being the clanging of our footsteps on the metal stairs. I hopped off the last step onto the ground and looked back at Kai.

"So, where to?" I asked him.

"Follow me." Instead of turning towards the main road on the left, he turned to the right. Right into some dark alley. I shuddered as I unintentionally moved closer to him.

"Uh, are you sure this is the way?" I asked him, nervousness creeping into my voice.

"Yeah. Why you scared?" Kai looked down at me and smirked. I glared at him.

"Of course not. Anyways let's go, we have five minutes to get to school." I pushed him forward and followed him, glancing at my phone every two seconds. I stared as the 7:59 changed into 8:00.

Suddenly, I crashed into him.

"Ow!" I yelped stumbling backwards. "What was that for?"

"Uhh, Luigi-" he started, turning towards me.

"It's LUCY." I stressed.

"Right, yeah, I don't know where we are." He replied as his eyes darted everywhere but my face. I glanced around. We were in the middle of a few buildings. Trash was littered at all the corners, and it was dark. Graffiti covered the brick walls. I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Idiot! We will be late to school, that is, if we even get to school!" I groaned and turned around. Glancing at my cellphone, I groaned again, running my hand through my hair. Naturally, we didn't have any signal.

"Where are we?" Kai asked, peering over my shoulder to look at my phone. I jerked away from him before glaring again.

"How should I know?" I sighed. "Thanks, Kai, I really enjoyed your presence today." I spoke sarcastically.

"Sorry, Luce, I thought this was the right way." He apologized, his hands in the air as if surrendering.

"But at least you get to spend the day with me!" He grinned.

"Okay, first of all, I don't WANT to spend the day with you. Second, it's Lucy. Not Luigi, not Luce, Lucy. Okay?"

"Sure." He grinned brightly at me and pushed past me, walking in the opposite direction we came from.

"Hey, shouldn't we go back the way we came?" I asked, not moving.

"Uh, you can go by yourself if you want." I looked back to the alley we came from, shuddering.

"It's okay, I'll follow you." I replied, running to catch up to him.

"That's what I thought." He replied brightly as we walked together. He snickered slightly. "Scaredy-cat."

"Am not." I protested.

"Are too."

"Am not."

"You keep livin' that lie." He laughed.

"I will, thank you very much." I huffed, crossing my arms in front of my chest.

"You know," he leaned down, close to my ear. "Doing that makes your chest look bigger."

I shrieked, walking in front of him and clenching my fists at my side.

"Hey, Luce, wait up! I was just joking." He called out to me, laughing.

"Clearly, you do not no how to charm a girl." I replied.

He snorted. "You're a girl?"

I let out an exasperated sigh. "Yes, as hard as it is to believe."

"C'mon, I'm just playin' with ya." An arm was slung across my shoulders. I stiffened.

"Get away from me, moron." I glared at him. His arm slumped away and he hung back away from me.

"Hey, I'm sorry." His voice was quieter, and surprisingly I felt myself soften. I shook my head slightly.

"Whatever." I muttered, just as we stepped onto a road. I glanced around. Spotting a Burger Queen, I walked across the street into it.

I slumped down into one of the booths and pulled out my phone. My mouth dropped. It had been half an hour already. I contemplated going to school then shrugged, it didn't matter now. After unlocking my phone, I went to the maps app. The signal in this place wasn't to good, but hey, at least I was getting something. I was in Hargeon Town, wherever that was. I opened my mouth to tell Kai, but I realized he wasn't there. I looked around to see him sitting in another booth, talking to a waitress. I rolled my eyes. Of course, he wouldn't care about getting home. I was about to stand and leave when another waitress walked up to me.

"Hi there! Would you like anything to eat or drink?" She asked in an overly perky voice.

"Uh…well, could I have a strawberry milkshake, I guess," I shrugged. She nodded, her brown curls bobbing up and down. I thanked her and turned to stare out the window.

I looked across the street to a big bulletin board of news. A poster that was waving slightly in the wind caught my eye. I jerked upwards and ran out of the shop.

I quickly scanned the street before running across and pulling down the small poster down, staring at the colorful picture. I read through the words again and again. A grin spread across my face as I stuffed it into my bag, squealing excitedly.

As I reentered the shop, I saw the waitress waiting at my table with an unpleasant look on her face.

"Umm…hi?" I said, smiling uncertainly at her.

"If you order something, you stay here until you get it." She told me, irritated.

"Right, sorry." I swung my bag around to get out my wallet.

"No need. The hot guy already paid for it." With this she left. I scanned the restaurant, looking for this 'hot' guy. My eyes landed on Kai and my mouth curled into a sarcastic smile as I walked over to him.

"Couldn't stay away?" He smirked at me.

"Please, the closeness between us makes me want to puke." I replied. "How much?"

"What?" He looked at me with confused eyes.

"How much did you pay? I have to pay you back." I replied, getting out my wallet.

"Uhh, it was only $1.55. You don't have to pay me back. I'm filthy rich anyways." He trailed off, chuckling to himself. After throwing a few dollars at him, I turned and left him in his narcissistic world.

I made my way back to the school, walking slowly. I thought back to this morning. Maybe Kai could be a bit funny. I stared at my feet. And maybe, a bit, only a little bit, a very tiny fraction bit…hot.

"Hot, huh?" I thought about his grinning face that provoked anger in me.

"Whose hot?" I yelped and whirled around.

"How long were you there?" I asked, my beating heart calming by the second.

"Oh, I've been following you the entire time." Was the cheeky reply.

"You are so annoying!" I stomped the ground and looked away.

"Meow…" I looked at him.

"What?"

"Meow." But he hadn't even moved his mouth.

Kai and I turned around, looking for the source of the sound.

"Look, Luce!" He seized my wrist and pulled me towards a building. Or rather, I stumbled behind him as he dragged me.

He let go of my arm and knelt down. I crouched down beside him and looked at a cardboard box. Inside were three small kittens. One was black, with a scar near its eye. The other was white, sitting properly and licking its fur. The last one had blue hair, and was slumped rather messily in a corner.

"Aww." I stared at the cute little creatures affectionately. I picked up the blue one and held it up to my face, and smiled at it. It swiped its paw and its claws grazed the edge of my nose. I pouted at it, but the pout eventually turned into a smile again. I set it down on the ground and watched it walk around.

"Why are you smiling?" I looked back at Kai.

"Oh god, I completely forgot you were here. And I'm not sure." I looked back at the blue kitten that had curled up at my shoe and lay there, letting out soft breaths. I reached down and petted its soft, tiny head.

I stayed that way for a while, petting its soft head. But then I stood up. I looked back at the kitten and sighed.

"Kai, let's go, we should get to school." I started to walk away, Kai at my side. I heard a soft mewl and clenched my fists, shutting my eyes, willing myself not to look back at the kitten".

"You okay?" Kai asked.

I shook my head. "Yeah, fine." We continued to school, which we somehow knew the way to in silence. I reached the closed back gates and gripped them. Trying to hoist myself up. It was only slightly taller than me, so I wouldn't have to much trouble.

I struggled, trying to get a grip when I felt to hands grasp my waist.

"Wha!" I yelped in surprise as I was raised up. I quickly caught the top of the gate and vaulted myself over, landing on the ground. I stood up and dusted myself off.

"Thanks." I muttered to Kai.

"Yeah, no prob, Luce, see ya!" He turned and started jogging the way we came.

"Wait, where are you going?" I called out.

"Uh…to see that waitress. You know the brown-haired one. Yeah, I'm skipping today." With that, he jogged off.

I stared after him, not comprehending exactly what he had said. Then realization hit me like a chair to the face and I narrowed my eyes. I had just started to not mind him so much. Well, sucks to suck, I guess?

I huffed and stormed away from the gate and around to the front of the school. I scanned the yard and saw the bright red hair that I knew so well.

"Hey guys!" I called to them as I reached them.

"Lu-chan! Where were you?" Levy squealed as she hugged me tightly. "I was so worried. It's already lunch."

"Sorry, I tried to take a shortcut." I chuckled. "So what'd I miss?"

"Nothing, we took notes on the Acnologia. You know the ruler who mistreated his power." Erza replied. "I'll give you my notes later."

"Thanks you're the best!" I grinned at her.

"You should take better care. Don't be late to school again." She replied shortly.

"Oh guys, that reminds me." I pulled out the poster that I had seen earlier and showed it to them.

"Oh my god. This is not happening." Levy seized the poster and looked up at me. "For real? FairyTail is performing at our festival. And we can see them for free? No way!" She squealed excitedly and Erza's face turned slightly red. Juvia, on the other hand, had her brows furrowed.

"What's wrong, Juvia?" I asked.

"Well you see, Gray is kind of a douche. Like that kid, uhh, Daichi, yeah that's his name." Her mouth twisted downwards as she remembered something unpleasant.

"Well, maybe he was having a bad day." Levy reasoned with her.

"Yeah, that's probably it." Juvia gave a half-hearted smile.

The bell rung and we headed back to class, chattering loudly. We bid each other farewell and walked to our electives.

I sighed as I walked through the door and slid into my seat.

"Where were you this morning?" I looked up to see Koyuki, slight concern in her eyes.

"What? Why do you care? Do you…possibly," I lowered my voice to a whisper, "like me?"

She rolled her eyes but a small smile came to her lips. I grinned back at her and reached into my bag.

"Here's the song," I placed it in front of her.

"Lollipops, really?" Koyuki raised an eyebrow at me, but I shrugged it off.

"Well, that's all I got. You want something else, you will have to get someone else." I replied.

Just then, Hitoshi slid into the seat next to me and grinned. "So, Lucy, I know that you've got the song written out. Can we practice singing it?"

"What the hell are you so excited about?" Koyuki raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well, you see, we get to perform in front of FairyTail." He grinned.

"Okay, now your acting like a fangirl." I rolled my eyes.

"Shut up," he replied, punching my arm lightly. "Anyways, I was thinking that maybe, just maybe, if we are good enough, their manager might want to make a new group. Which would be us!"

Koyuki scoffed. "Yeah, right."

"Now, I love you and all, Hitoshi, but come on get real. We are rookies, FairyTail status is so far away." Tadashi added.

"Thanks so much." Hitoshi was still grinning.

"You haven't given up, have you?" Koyuki sighed.

"Nope." Hitoshi replied.

"Guys, let's get to work." I cut into the conversation.

We got up and proceeded towards one of the extra practice rooms. Shutting the door we all gathered around the paper of lyrics and decided who would sing what. We practiced a few times. Satisfied with our progress we decided to rest for the last few minutes of class.

"You know, Lucy, I didn't ever think that I would say this, but you aren't half bad," Koyuki said. "Your song sounded pretty stupid at first but it's all good now. I think we'll be ready to perform by next week."

"What about wardrobe?" I asked.

"What? That's so girly!" Tadashi exclaimed, crinkling his nose in disgust.

"No it isn't! You're girly!" Koyuki retorted. Turning back to me she smiled, "That's a great idea, Lucy! Do you want to pick it out with me on Saturday?"

My eyes widened slightly, shocked at her sudden kindness, but I nodded, smiling back at her. "Of course!"

She spun around and strutted out of the practice room, her wedges clicking against the wooden floor.

I picked up the sheet music and stuffed it in my bag. "See you later!" I smiled at the boys who were playing that lollipop game again. I rolled my eyes and walked out the small room.

**Juvia's P.O.V.**

"Bye!" Levy chirped as she disappeared into her apartment with Lucy.

"Mmm," I nodded at her, absentmindedly and opened the door.

"Welcome home, Juvia!" Momoko smiled warmly at me, her eyes crinkling at the edges.

"Good afternoon," I returned the smile as I dropped my bag by the door and slid off my shoes.

"You're parents dropped by about an hour ago." She said, her smile fading.

"They said?" I asked, sighing and seating myself on the deep blue couch, the soft cushions sinking down familiarly as I snuggled myself into it.

"I believe they said that you met Gray Fullbuster and left a bad impression to which he complained to the press about. They asked me about it. I told them it was that time of the month," she smiled sympathetically. "They also said to give this to you." She handed me a thin beige envelope, sealed with the official Lockser Co. seal.

"They can't even text their own daughter," I muttered bitterly as I tore open the envelope, making a point to shred the carefully crafted seal to pieces. I scoffed in disgust as I littered it on the ground.

Dear Ms. Lockser,

We would like to invite you to the public soiree a day from now, where we will be apologizing to Mr. Gray Fullbuster. We hope that you can attend. We will send someone to dress you up.

Time: 7:30-9:00PM

Date: Saturday, X, YYYY

Address: Lockser Co. Building, XXXX Street

See you there!

Scoffing, I crumpled the letter and tossed it to the side. I got up and grabbed my bag from where it was carelessly thrown beside the door and stormed to my room.

I closed the door with my foot and looked up at the wall where Gray stood, strumming his guitar.

"Sorry…Is that okay?" I cocked my head to the side. "Truthfully, I wasn't on my period, but I was not feeling happy. Sorry, Gray-sama, please forgive me." I stared up at the poster. Then I sighed and turned towards my bag, grabbing my homework out.

TIMESKIP (next day)

I rubbed my eyes tiredly as I pulled the covers up over my head.

"Juvia, get up, you have to go to school." Momoko tugged at the covers.

"Don't wanna." I groaned and rolled over, wrapping the thick warm covers around me.

"Juvia, there is a boy who says he knows you, he said you forgot to take home your homework. Get up, get dressed, thank him and finish the homework. Now!" Momoko stressed, before strongly pulling at the covers one last time. The warmth suddenly disappeared and I moaned.

"You look amazing," A male voice announced and I whipped my head to the side, my face heating up immediately.

"Ren! Why are you here?" I asked, wiping the drool from my cheek and straightening out my clothes and hair, chuckling nervously.

"You accidentally left your homework with me." He replied.

"And you give it to me now?" I glared at him, crawling out of the bed.

"Of course." He smirked.

I rushed to the drawer and pulled out a new outfit, ushering him out of the door.

"Put it on the coffee table." I told him and shut the door. I stripped myself of my pajamas and threw on the new outfit. I scrambled to the bathroom and ran my brush through my hair, making it fall into its neat, natural waves and express brushed my teeth.

"Ren, grab my bag and my breakfast and place them by the door." I called to him as I flew to the coffee table. I scribbled out the answers and drew rough sketches of blouse sleeves. My calculations were messily scrawled at the side of the paper, unlike my usual work.

"It looks ugly," Ren frowned.

"So do you," I retorted, gritting my teeth. I finished the last problem and stuffed the paper into my bag.

"Alright, let's go." I grabbed my things and rushed out the door with Ren. "Couldn't you have given it to me earlier?" I asked him as we rushed down the stairs in the building and out the main entrance.

"Well, it is your fault for leaving it at school yesterday." Ren replied promptly. The cool air graced our faces, a relief from the heat that had built up from the running that I had done in the last few minutes. We reached the bus stop just as the bus pulled away.

"Aww man…" I complained as I took a deep breath, trying to calm my racing heart.

"If we get to school late, you have to treat me to ice cream sometime, okay?" Ren threw a mock glare in my direction and we started to walk to school at a brisk pace.

Silence enveloped the two of us as we put all our energy into walking to school. Finally, the gates came into horizon and I ran towards it and tugged on the gate.

"Crap…it's locked," I groaned to Ren who came up behind me and also tugged on the gate.

"Okay, wait, I'm pretty sure there is a way to get into the school from the side. My older brother told me about it," Ren said as he walked to the left side of the school.

"You have an older brother?" I asked in amazement. "With your disgusting personality, I would've assumed you were an only child."

"Juvia, you're an only child," Ren shot back. I deadpanned.

"I guess…anyways, you're older brother?" I asked him.

"What do you want to know? He graduated a few years ago and tried out for the entertainment industry. He wanted to become a rapper. He was originally the rapper for that group…uh…I forgot their name, but he didn't do so well and was kicked out," Ren shrugged.

"Where is he now?" I asked.

"I'm not sure," Ren's face clouded up and fell silent.

"…Okay…so where's this entrance?" I changed the subject since it seemed that he didn't want to talk about it.

"It should be right here," Ren scanned the area and then spotted the place. "There!" I looked up to see a thin break in the gate and I stared back at him.

We walked up to the gate and with a strong push from Ren, it creaked back and we slipped in, pushing it back into place.

"Thanks, Ren. See you in class," I waved at the brown-haired male who was grinning like a child.

"By the way, I got a picture of you in the bed. You looked fantastic, " he sent me one last grin before he slipped away to class.

I groaned under my breath and walked towards my class. I was so going to get him back.

**Destiny: Hehe what do you know, summer's ending. I'M SORRY. Thank you to all of you guys who still follow this story. I'm already writing the next chapter. Expect it soon, I mean it. :) By the way, sorry for the short chapter. I will make it longer next time.**


End file.
